BONJOUR
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Bella ansiaba aquellos días monótonos y aburridos, donde todo parecía igual, ahora mirando el horror en las calles se maldijo por querer una aventura, la sangre y muerte que llenaba el aire no era precisamente por lo que pedía, ahora todo era muy tarde, la peste se había deformado aquella que había cobrado tantas vidas lo hacía de nuevo, pero esta vez trajo a los muertos de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: lo siento por no publicar antes pero no tenía internet en la pc.**

* * *

 **BONJOUR.**

Bella suspiro tras levantarse esa mañana temiendo que el repetitivo día volviera a comenzar, cada día parecía ser una copia idéntico a la otra, cada día despertaría, saludaría a medio pueblo y este le saludaría, escucharía murmullos mal intencionados hacia su persona, compraría pan y mermelada, vería al padre Robert para releer el mismo libro o si tenía suerte que lo dudaba tendría uno nuevo, y entregaría el pan a Agatha ella pediría mermelada e igualmente se la daría, entonces vería a Gastón y este intentaría cortejarla a pesar de su negativa, todo en perfecta sincronía casi podría hacer un musical donde cada quien jugaría su papel perfectamente, todo idéntico, siempre lo mismo, totalmente monótono.

Al abrir la puerta aun cuando el reloj ya había indicado la misma hora nada paso, ninguna ventana se abrió las calles estaban un poco desiertas para ser tan temprano, extrañada por la poca actividad se adentró con Monsieur Jean quien parecía igualmente confundido por la poca actividad.

-Bonjour – saludo el hombre.

-Bonjour Monsieur Jean – saludo cortésmente - ¿esta mañana luce un poco vacía no lo cree?

-Así parece Bella – suspiro el hombre – malas noticias han llegado de parís, ha asustado a todo el pueblo – explicó tristemente.

-¿Malas noticias? - pregunto curiosa.

-La plaga – el panadero se acercó con sus panes detrás de ella – dos viajeros llegaron anoche a la posada hablando sobre lo horrible que estaba la situación, de cómo había evolucionado esta mortal plaga.

-Todos están asustados – termino por el viejo hombre.

-Hay que tener cuidado entonces – asintió bella tomando un pan y pagándole de inmediato alejándose pensativa.

Continuo su camino hasta la vieja iglesia del pueblo donde regresaría su libro para cambiarlo por otro sintiéndose extraña de que no tuviera que esquivar el mar de gente que estaría vendiendo en ese mercado, solo unos cuantos aquí y allá, muchos de ellos se vean enfermos, el vendedor de huevos con su canasta parecía tan pálido que le hizo pensar en la enfermedad, trato de eludirlo sin parecer tan obvia cuando lo escucho.

Casi no se da cuenta, casi lo deja pasar.

-Bonjour, ¿qué tal? – murmuro el hombre mirando a la mujer frente a los pescados mal olientes, Bella pudo ver como este hacia una mueca y ella imagino que vomitaría de pronto - Que gusto verte - dijo con un intento de sonrisa que parecía mucho más enfermo.

-Bonjour, ¿qué tal? - sonrió ella coquetamente ignorando el malestar del hombre - ¿Y tu mujer? – pregunto entonces cuando su marido salió debajo de la mesa con un gran pescado.

El granjero dejo caer su cesta de huevos entonces sobre el pescado dejándose caer por completo sobre estos, la mujer grito de inmediato, el pescador molesto trato de levantarle y Bella preocupada se detuvo para ver como el asunto se resolvía, pensaba intervenir ya que el pescador parecía murmurar cosas sobre "ebrio maldito", ¿Qué acaso solo ella noto al hombre enfermo?, entonces paso.

El pescador seguía murmurando maldiciones sobre el hombre intentando despertarlo, su mujer trataba de calmar las cosas cuando el moreno se levantó de golpe abrió la boca lanzándose a la yugular del pescador y mordió con fuerza arrancando el pedazo y extrayendo la sangre.

La pobre esposa quedo bañada en sangre mientras gritaba horrorizada, otro hombre intento apartar al agresor pero se giró para atacar nuevamente, sus ojos estaban nubosos, sangre fresca escurría por su boca y piel tan pálida que parecía muerto, Bella retrocedió de inmediato con miedo, mientras la mujer lloraba a su esposo que se desangraba a cada momento, entones se escucharon gritos provenientes de la taberna, desgarradores gritos que la hicieron ignorar la escena tan grotesca frente a ella.

Aquellos gritos le helaron la sangre.

-Mírala Lefou, mi futura esposa – suspiro el hombre mirando a Bella con ayuda de su catalejo viéndola caminar entre los patos - Bella es la mujer más linda que habita aquí – continuo pasándole el instrumento a su compañero para que este mirara a su nuevo objetivo - Y por eso es la mejor – miro a su amigo que seguía mirando por el lente, su rostro parecía deformado en el horror - ¿Lefou? – pregunto pues parecía ser ignorado una pisca de celos cruzo por su mente al creer que este miraba más de la cuenta a Bella – ¡Lefou! – grito esta vez molesto.

-Gastón algo malo está pasando en el pueblo – finalmente le miro el hombre empujando el catalejo en sus manos – mira ahí.

De mala gana Gastón lo hizo creyendo que solo era alguna tontería de Lefou, sabía que el hombre más bajo solía exagerarlo todo, sus pensamientos murieron en su mente cuando vio a una aldeana correr con el vestido manchado en carmín, cuando más allá otro hombre mordía a la vendedora de flores manchándolo todo, dejando pétalos esparcidos con sangre.

Ni siquiera hablo, guardo su catalejo y arreo a su caballo para llegar a la aldea no sabiendo que sucedía, Lefou le siguió fielmente detrás de él, nada más entraron a este escucharon gritos viniendo por todas direcciones, algo realmente muy malo sucedía.

Las bimbettes estaban como cada mañana odiando a Bella cuando un hombre tambaleante se acercó a su sastrería, su madrastra como siempre les recordaba lo hermosa que era la joven sin necesidad de maquillarse ni todas esas cosas que sus hijastras hacían haciendo que sus celos incrementaran, entonces ese hombre cayo contra su madre y le mordió el hombro haciéndole sangrar, los gritos no se esperaron llamando la atención del asesino de su madre a ellas.

El disparo de un arma de fuego atravesando la cabeza del hombre resonó entre sus gritos, sus hermosos vestidos manchados por el salpicar de sangre y sesos del hombre.

-Monsieur Gastón – llamaron las mujeres sorprendidas tras reponerse el horror justo a tiempo para ver a dicho hombre desmontar de su caballo y acercándose a ellas bajando su arma de fuego, y ellas se hubieran desmayado al verse rescatadas por su héroe si no fuera por las circunstancias pronto recordaron a su madre muerta y corrieron a auxiliarla mientras ellas lloraban de dolor.

Gastón miro a las trillizas asegurándose que estuvieran a salvo, a la mujer en el suelo soltando una mueca de desagrado y al desgraciado que había atacado de forma tan salvaje a la vieja mujer cuando una presencia en su espalda le hizo girarse, otro hombre mirándose igual de enfermo parecía querer morderle por lo que le golpeo con la culata de su arma y empujo muy lejos.

-¡Gastón! – el grito de Lefou le impidió examinar al hombre puesto que su amigo había sido acorralado tras bajarse de su caballo, el animal relinchaba nervioso.

-¡hey! – llamo Gastón jalando al hombre alejándole de Lefou solo para ser atacado también, cuando los dientes amenazaron con morderle golpeo con toda su fuerza la mandíbula, se escuchó el crujir de huesos y por un instante Gastón se sintió culpable.

Había olvidado que su fuerza superaba por mucho la normal, a veces simplemente no podía controlarle y en ese momento en que era atacado ni siquiera se esforzó, pero había algo extraño también, cuando el atacante volvió a levantar la cabeza en su dirección para continuar su intento de morderle Lefou soltó un grito de horror, la mandíbula desencajada del hombre parecía totalmente deformada por su golpe y sin embargo seguía luchando por tomarle.

Gastón se dio tiempo entonces, no mucho pero el suficiente para verle, ojos vidriosos, piel pálida y aroma a muerte, era como la peste pero mucho peor y un pequeño estremecimiento llego a su espina dorsal, otro grito más y regreso a la realidad.

-Bella – susurro el empujando al hombre y caminando directo a la iglesia si había algún lugar donde estuviera seria la iglesia en busca de los libros del padre Robert, Lefou le siguió detrás casi pegado a su espalda.

El camino hasta la iglesia fue totalmente confuso, gente corriendo por todos lados, personas mordiendo personas, amigos atacando a amigos, padres golpeando hijos contra una pared para morderle, Lefou se aferró al brazo de Gastón ante tanto horror, ni siquiera en la guerra había visto algo así y cuando Gastón se detuvo mordió sus labios para reprimir otro gemido.

Dos niños, dos pequeños niños estaban devorando el estómago de una mujer frente a ellos, Lefou se congelo entonces, conocía a esos niños, los veía jugar cada tarde siguiendo a su madre el mismo había participado en sus juegos y siempre corrían hacia Gastón para escuchar alguna de sus historias, Gastón tuvo que sacudirle cuando vio que Lefou estaba congelado mirando aquella barbarie, los niños les ignoraron, la carne en su boca era mucho más importante.

El disparo de otra arma de fuego llamo la atención de Lefou, pero no fue Gastón quien había disparado, otro hombre, Dick delante de ellos levanto su fusil para dispararle a un viejo en el pecho, este se detuvo unos momentos y la sonrisa triunfante del atacante murió lentamente cuando noto que no ocasiono el daño que quería, con el agujero en el pecho siguió caminado en su dirección sorprendiéndole, tomándole aun con la guardia baja le tomo del brazo y mordió con fuerza, Gastón no lo pensó golpeo con fuerza quitándoselo del hombro y aun que parecía no comprender lo que sucedía, el por qué una bala no funciono en el pecho cuando le funciono a él, ayudo al hombre.

Caminaron ahora tres de ellos, pronto vieron como el herido con el disparo en su pecho se levantaba nuevamente para seguirle, Gastón tomo entonces el fusil de Dick, empujo dicha persona a Lefou que lo sostuvo y golpeo con la culata de este su cabeza como si un bate se tratase, uso toda la fuerza que pudo, Lefou se sorprendió de que el arma no se rompiera del fuerte agarre de Gastón, llegaron a la iglesia en poco tiempo, con Gastón despejando el camino y Lefou sosteniendo a Dick.

En la iglesia se sorprendió de encontrar no solo a Bella si no a más aldeanos, el padre Robert intentaba sacarse a uno de estos que intentaba morderle y Gastón se lo saco de encima sacándole por las puertas de la pequeña iglesia y volviendo a cercarlas.

-¿Bella estas bien? – pregunto llegando hasta su lado más la chica aún seguía en alguna clase de shock por todo, de hecho todas las personas ahí parecían demasiado asustadas para registrar lo sucedido.

-¿Gastón? – ella lo miro, sus ojos aun confundidos preocuparon más a Gastón - ¡Gastón! – y finalmente ella reacciono tomo la chaqueta del hombre empezando a caer en una crisis – Gastón – repitió su nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello – el pescador – relato – había mucha sangre, algo mal en sus ojos - ella empezó a hiperventilar – la florista, sangre – balbuceo sin coherencia – las flores tanta sangre – grito y enterró entonces su rostro en el pecho del hombre frente a ella – ¡todos están muertos! – finalmente admitió llorosa.

-Tranquila Bella – Gastón trato de tranquilizare – respira, respiraciones lentas – e intento recordar todas las veces que Lefou le tranquilizo, las palabras exactas que calmaban sus explosiones de ira - respira – murmuro suavemente acariciando los brazos de la chica – todo está bien ahora Gastón está aquí para protegerte – sonrió levantando el rostro de la joven que aun confundida por lo sucedido se dejaba manipular – todo estará bien.

-Mi padre – y toda la calma que había podía reunir se desvaneció nuevamente – tengo que salvar a mi padre – continuo soltando a Gastón para intentar salir por la puerta.

-Bella no – grito el padre Robert – es peligroso.

Y escucharon más gritos viviendo de afuera de las puertas causando sollozos en las personas entro, Lefou miro a Gastón quien hacia un puchero por verse ignorado nuevamente, había tenido la atención de Bella por unos momento y otra vez ella estaba jaloneándola con el padre Robert para intentar salir, Lefou miro a su amigo y supo que haría algo estúpido.

-No – le tomo del brazo antes de que siguiera se moviera – Gastón no – insistió llamando la atención del hombre que le miro confuso y tuvieron otra de sus conversaciones silenciosas, Lefou le gritaba con la mirada que no hiciera una tontería pero Gastón solo sonrió levantando la barbilla.

-No seas ridículo Lefou – tomo la mano de este para soltarse – es hora del héroe – empujo la mano acercándose a bella ante las maldiciones e Lefou – yo iré por el Bella tú debes quedar aquí donde es seguro – y la chica parecía querer decir algo al respeto más el padre Robert la detuvo y asintió.

-Gastón tiene más posibilidades que tu Bella – asintió el hombre moreno – es un Capitán del ejército sabe qué hacer en estos momentos.

-Dudo que algo así pasara en la guerra – murmuro Bella, porque si era completamente extraña aquella escena.

-No, nada así paso – Lefou estaba entrando en la conversación mirando muy molesto a Gastón – esto nunca paso y definitivamente no te entrenan para esto en el ejército – se cruzó de brazos mirando acusadoramente a Gastón.

-No seas tonto Lefou, puedo ir por Maurice y traerlo de vuelta sin peligro alguno – sonrió a Bella.

-Iré contigo entonces – suspiro el hombre pequeño.

-No – de inmediato le paro – te quedaras aquí y protegerás a Bella – le ordeno.

-Estarán seguros aquí, tu eres quien va a salir ahí afuera... donde están ellos – señalo Lefou molesto.

-Exacto es peligroso – hablo – muy peligroso aquí es seguro te quedaras y es mi última palabra – empujo a Lefou mientras abría la puerta.

Lefou le miro molesto estaba a punto de replicar cuando Bella se acercó a Gastón y empezó a murmurarle algo, Gastón sonrió como siempre galantemente y asintió a todo lo que ella le decía pero sin prestar atención, cualquier intento de disuadir a Gastón murió en sus labios, se sintió tonto, Gastón no le necesitaba, no lo hizo en la guerra no lo hacía ahora sería una carga de eso estaba seguro en la guerra pudo hacerlo pero aquí, intentar atacar a sus amigos, a las personas que conocía no podía hacerlo era completamente inútil, sintió un poco de miedo al saber que Gastón dispararía con facilidad a sus vecinos pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Lefou – llamo Gastón antes de salir llamando su atención, haciendo que la esperanza de algo florecía en su pecho – mantenlos a salvo – y así murió, claro que Gastón esperaba que mantuviera a salvo a Bella, era todo lo que importaba, se pateó mentalmente porque no había sido dejado por su seguridad no, eso sería demasiado bueno para alguien como él, solo fue dejado atrás para proteger lo que reamente quería a Bella.

Gastón salió de la iglesia sin mirar detrás su arma ya cargada mantenida muy de cerca, el fusil de Dick igual manera pero decidió guardar munición para una emergencia tardaba mucho en recargar y esas cosas podrían atacarle, por el momento se las arreglaría con sus puños y lo que sea que pudiera encontrar, con sigilo esquivo la gente presa de esa enfermedad, ignoro muchas suplicas y gritos ensordecedores o al menos ese era al plan hasta que vio a Stanley y Tom acorralados por tres sujetos uno de ellos estaba en el suelo con su pierna destrozada y agarraba a Stanley.

Corrió a ayudarles, eran sus amigos o algo parecido, Lefou parecía tenerles cierto aprecio y ellos siempre lo seguían a cualquier parte así que Gastón sintió la necesidad de ayudarles, sabía que Lefou le miraría reprobatoriamente si se enteraba que les dejo morir ahí, tomo el poste de uno de los puestos de verduras arrancando un pedazo y con eso golpeo en la cabeza a los dos hombres sacándoles del camino, con su bota pateo la cara del perpetrador del suelo tan fuerte que escucho su cráneo romperse.

Un gemido ahogado salió de sus dos amigos, pero Gastón les miro nuevamente indicándoles callarse, ellos asintieron y le siguieron sin decir ninguna palabra, en silencio tomaron la decisión de seguir a Gastón al ser más seguro que pelear por su cuenta, llegaron sin incidentes hasta la casa de Bella y Gastón empujo con fuerza la puerta, Stanley la cerro de inmediato nada más entraron poniéndose sobre la puerta y Tom miraba por la ventana, afortunadamente la ubicación de la casa la hacía alejada de todo el bullicio de afuera.

-Maurice – Gastón llamo al viejo hombre que parecía confundido tan concentrado en su trabajo no había notado la conmoción afuera.

-¿Capitán? - dijo confundido al ver al hombre para después posar su atención en los otros dos y su extraño comportamiento - ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? – la última palabra la dijo con sarcasmo ya que realmente irrumpieron en su casa – Bella no está ahora – dijo como adivinado porque estaría ahí – y estoy a punto de salir así que agradecería que.

-Bella me ha pedido que venga por ti – Gastón peino su cabello con sus dedos, empezando a acomodarse su chaqueta, frunció la nariz al notar algo de sangre, una mancha en su pulcro traje y Maurice no perdió rastro de esto.

-¿Eso es sangre? – pregunto el viejo ajustando sus gafas.

-Si – rodo los ojos Gastón molesto por que no quería cooperar – tenemos que irnos Bella nos espera en la iglesia y…

-¿Cómo que nos espera? – Maurice no entendía que estaría esperando bella en la iglesia para requerir su presencia y la de Gastón, bueno si, una idea tonta se cruzó por su mente pero su hija jamás haría algo tan precipitado como para casarse ahora ¿cierto?

-Oh por dios es la señora Corner – murmuro Tom desde la ventana a lo que Stanley le empujo para ver por esta.

-Está mirando hacia acá – grito llamando la atención de la mujer que caminaba lentamente su vestido lleno de sangre que brotaba del escote donde había sido parcialmente comida – la vi anoche en la taberna estaba bien – mascullo.

Y Gastón lo jalo entonces contra la pared cerrando las cortinas poniendo un brazo en su pecho para callarle, miro a Tom que se alejaba también no queriendo ser el siguiente y guardaron silencio, incluso Maurice que no entendía nada, Stanley hubiera estado aterrorizado si no fuera porque Gastón se cerna sobre él, el agarre contra su garganta cedió cuando noto que el hombre se mantenía tranquilo y casi hubiera disfrutado tener a alguien como Gastón tan cerca si no fuera por las circunstancias, el ruido de las gallinas volviéndose locas hizo que Maurice se acercara a la ventana y mirara con horror lo sucedido.

-¿Qué hace con mis gallinas? – el hombre vio como la mujer tomaba a una de estas que estaba atrapada para morder su cabeza sin reparo – ¿qué diablos está sucediendo? – se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí.

-Maurice – le detuvo Gastón soltado a Stanley que tal vez jadeo un poco al perder aquél calor – no vas a creerlo pero algo malo está sucediendo.

-Una mujer está comiéndose mis gallinas – replico el hombre mirándole fijamente - vivas.

-Y no solo eso – murmuro Tom

-¿disculpa? – pregunto Maurice.

-Están comiendo gente Maurice – dijo un alarmado Stanley pero en un susurro pues Gastón le lanzo otra mirada de advertencia, el hombre ahora vigilaba por la ventana a la mujer devoradora de gallinas – no estamos mintiendo, ellos están devorando a todo el mundo y no importa si les disparas ellos no mueren.

-La cabeza – murmuro Gastón – si les disparas en la cabeza mueren – recordó entonces como a él si le funciono y a Dick no, razono luego de un rato.

-¿estás seguro? – pregunto Tom sin mucha confianza, no entendía cómo podía hacer la diferencia, Gastón le miro con el ceño fruncido sacó su arma apunto a Tom que contuvo el aliento al igual que los otros hombres, abrió la puerta entonces y apunto su arma a la cabeza de la mujer que levanto la mirada justo preparándose para atacar y disparo con fuerza.

-Como dije – dijo Gastón complacido al ver a la mujer desplomarse completamente muerta – disparen en la cabeza – sonrió volviendo a cargar el arma notando como otros "enfermos" se acercaban a ellos, personas que no estaba interesadas antes ahora lo estaban "debió ser el ruido" pensó y sin darle tiempo a los otros hombres tomo a Maurice del hombro y le jalo con fuerza.

Caminaron nuevamente a la iglesia, salvando a las trillizas en el camino, quienes gritaban como desesperadas por ayuda al ver a Gastón, este las ayudo solamente para que se callarán y grito cuando ellas seguían llorando todo el camino, Maurice miraba con horror lo que sucedía las personas devorando a otras personas y cuando finalmente regresaron a la iglesia Gastón noto como había aumentado el grupo unas quince personas ahora se miraban asustadas incluso Agatha estaba ahí, se sorprendió al ver que la mendiga del pueblo logro salvarse imagino que ella sería la primera en contagiarse de la enfermedad.

La tensión dentro de la iglesia era enorme sollozos ahogados por los gritos aterradores de las personas afuera que no podían salvarse, Bella se abrazó a su padre y Gastón siempre preparado vigilaba la puerta, Lefou a su lado solo estaba agradecido de que su amigo estuviera bien, un grito se escuchó entonces las tres Bimbettes comenzaron a llorar con más fuerza y las personas se alejaron de ellas pues en medio de donde estaban ellas sentadas Dick yacía inerte, piel completamente pálida y ojos vidriosos era en lo que se había convertido.

El padre Robert intento calmarse se acercó a ellas para mirar al hombre medio muerto mientras Bella también lo hacía, Gastón también no entendiendo como paso, el hombre había sido herido sí, pero no había podido ser fatal, su muerte fue muy extraña pero tras examinarlo entendieron que estaba completamente muerte.

Gastón se alejó entonces, subió a la pequeña escalera del padre en la iglesia y miro por las ventanas elevadas afuera donde el caos reina, miro como un hombre sin la parte inferior de su cuerpo se arrastraba en busca de alimento lo que le hizo hacer una mueca, vio a otro niños que también devoraban otra carne fresca para entonces abandonarla y seguir su camino.

También lo vio a la madre de las Bimbettes la que había sido asesinada convertida en un caminante, era extraño, la mujer había muerto, el mismo vio como el hombre la ataco y luego el disparo para matar a su atacante y ahora estaba ahí viva o como fuera que esos seres estuvieran, como demonios del mismo infierno ella había regresado de la tumba para devorar a los vivos.

Sabía que tenía que estar relacionado, que había algo que no entendía cuando escucho otro grito en dirección a las chicas todo se despejo.

Las Bimbettes seguían llorando, la muerte y destrucción que presenciaron hicieron trizas sus nervios, el hombre que hace un instante hablaba con ellas yacía muerto a centímetro de ellas, una quiso darle un último consuelo, dignidad en su lecho de muerte uso su blanco pañuelo para cubrir su rostro cuando el ser se levantó de la muerte, paso muy rápido pues al instante Dick estaba sobre la chica desgarrando su hombro, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, Bella abrazo aún más la chica que consolaba mientras Stanley disparo a quema ropa en la cabeza del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Las hermanas corrieron a auxiliar a la herida, ella lloriqueaba asustada, la sangre manchando su ya de por si sucio vestido, todos murmuraban confundidos sobre la situación entonces el cañón de un arma y el clic de esta hicieron callar a todos, Gastón estaba frente a la chica herida apuntándole a la sien.

-¿Gastón? – Lefou pregunto confundido acercándose a su amigo que momentos antes estaba vigilante por lo sucedido ahora estaba ahí apuntándole a un inocente.

-Tú lo viste Lefou – hablo finalmente el hombre - Dick fue mordido por esas cosas y se enfermó – miro de reojo al hombre tirado a sus pies - ella hará lo mismo en unas horas – Lefou comprendió lo que decía entones, otros más lo hicieron dado las evidencias era solo cuestión de tiempo - nos infectara a todos.

-Estoy seguro que hay otra solución – el padre Robert trato de intervenir no queriendo matar a un joven inocente.

-Lo siento Laurette – murmuro Gastón mirando con realmente pena a la chica que lloraba y sin más disparo su arma, las dos hermanas restantes lloraron con fuerza tratando de agarrar a su pequeña hermana, mas Tom y Stanley lo impidieron, nadie quería tocar los cuerpos por temor a enfermarse por temor a ser el siguiente – aquí ya no es seguro debemos irnos

-¿A dónde? Todo el pueblo está infectado – pregunto Lefou mientras Gastón volvía a cargar su arma.

-Iremos al siguiente – mascullo Gastón enojado - Cruzando el bosque.

-¿Cómo llegaremos ahí? – insistió Lefou todo esto aprecia una locura, salir y exponerse era demasiado arriesgado.

-Hallaremos la forma – Gastón seguía buscando munición incluso se acercó al cuerpo de Dick y empezó a revisarle pero Lefou le seguía necio detrás diciéndole que eso era una mala idea.

-Es demasiado peligroso – insistió Lefou – no vamos a salir.

-No vamos a quedarnos aquí Lefou – gruño tomando el cuello del hombre más bajo – vamos a salir de ahí – y Gastón le volvía a mirar con intensidad, de esa misma manera que lo hizo durante la guerra y parecía todo perdido.

-Tenemos una carreta – Bella intervino notando la tensión entre los hombres que se comunicaban con la mirada, poco a poco Gastón dejo a su amigo para mirarla fijamente - papá estaba listo para salir cuando esto paso.

-Es verdad solo tenemos que ir por ella – su padre la apoyo totalmente.

-¿Y cómo piensas que llegaremos? – grito un hombre.

-La enfermedad se ha multiplicado, incluso los muertos se han levantado de la muerte – insistió una mujer.

-Es castigo divino – murmuro otra más.

-Vamos a morir aquí – sollozo una de las chicas en los brazos de Tom.

-¿Esto es tú culpa? – la histeria finalmente se hizo presente, una mujer señalo a Bella como la culpable de todo mal.

-¿Mi culpa? – dijo ella confundida.

-Dios ha dejado caer su ira por tus costumbres deshonrosas, tú y tu padre hereje – insistió con ignorancia.

-Nunca van a la iglesia – secundo otro.

-Lee todo el tiempo – dijo alguien más.

-¡Es una bruja¡ – gritaron en coro.

-¡Callaos! – Gastón grito con voz ronca - si alguien intenta tocarla le dejare a merced de ellos – gruño amenazándoles con la mirada - ahora ir al siguiente pueblo parece la mejor opción – regreso a mirar a los únicos que no estaban planeando echar culpas.

-¿Quién ira por la carreta? – Tom pregunto aun asustado de la última vez que salió ahí.

-Yo – rodo los ojos Gastón pues podía ver el miedo en el rostro de todos ellos.

-Nadie – Bella le corto - lo mejor es ir todos sería demasiado complicado ir y regresar – Gastón parecía querer refutar eso pero entonces comprendió que de hecho tenía toda la razón, si leer le daba esas buenas ideas a Bella Gastón prometió empezar a hacerlo más seguido.

-¿Y cómo planeas que llegaremos hasta ahí? - pregunto indeciso otro campesino.

-Por el techo – respondió rodando los ojos como si la pregunta fuera algo tonto

-No lo lograremos – murmuraron algunos.

-No todos podemos escalar como tu Gastón – hablo Bella finalmente.

-Creare una distracción entonces – sentencio y cuando nadie se atrevió a discutir al no querer ser una víctima más simplemente aceptaron - Lefou – llamo al hombre más bajo y se alejó con él para hablar en privado.

-Creo que es posible pero un solo caballo no podrá hacerlo Gastón – murmuro el hombre más bajo, el hombre asintió pensativo.

-Necesitamos nuestros caballos – dijo como única solución.

-No creo que ellos – empezó titubeante no recodaba, lo que paso con ellos desde que desmontaron.

-Estas hablando de Magnifique sabe cómo cuidarse solo y Maltes es demasiado terco como para morir – le recordó sonriente poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros, ambos se miraron por un segundo había demasiada confianza en Gastón, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado Lefou, pero los gemidos en la puerta le hicieron darse cuenta que jamás se habían enfrentado a algo parecido, el dudo, bajo la mirada con miedo, afuera había un caos, algo horripilante no estaba seguro de poder con eso – Lefou – le llamo Gastón sosteniendo su mentón para hacerle mirarle, había duda aun pero este hombre volví a pedirle apoyo, terminó aceptando, siempre lo hacía sabia de ante mano que le seguiría a la muerte misma - Lefou, Tom y Stanley los guiaran a la casa de Bella – dijo tras sonreír empezando a ordenar soltando lentamente a Lefou - yo iré por los caballos.

Y Lefou solo miro como Gastón se alejaba, empezaba a delegar y planear aquel escape, tenía miedo de eso no había duda, todo la razón le decía que eso era un completa estupidez, una sentencia de muerte, tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo, estaba casi seguro que no podrían hacerlo no sobrevivirían a esa locura.

-Gastón espera – llamo al verle subir por la escalera hasta la trampa que estaba en la esquina del techo - yo debo decirte algo – hablo mirando fijamente al hombre deteniéndole de subir por ella.

-No te asuste Lefou no voy a dejarte aquí – sonrió listo para empezar a subir.

-No, Gastón yo – intento hablar, soltar finalmente todo aquello que tenía escondido en su interior, era su última oportunidad, tal vez no podría hacerlo si no lo hacía ahora, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, no cuando el infierno se había liberado tras esas puertas.

-Lefou – le interrumpió tal vez adivinando sus pensamientos, tal vez solo notando el miedo y ansiedad de su amigo, Gastón no entendía por qué lo hacía pero no quería escucharlo, no cundo sonaba como una despedida - mantente a salvo – ordeno como una súplica, una plegaria porque nada le sucediera a su mejor amigo - y no dejes que Tom se dispare a sí mismo o algo así – bromeo en una sonrisa para tranquilizarse, para tranquilizarse a sui mismo y entonces subió la escalera.

Le vio salir, desaparecer por el techo, una última mirada en dirección a Bella y desapareció, Lefou miro a su corazón partir a lo que parecía una muerte segura.

Por un tiempo nadie se movió todos mirando en dirección donde Gastón había dejado, incluso Bella parecían expectantes, tal vez esperando que el hombre regresara asustado, tal vez que algo cayera por la trampilla, quizás solo miraban al cielo esperando un milagro, por varios minutos no se escuchó nada hasta que un par de disparos se escucharon.

Pequeños sollozos soltaron algunas de las mujeres todos los ojos se apartaron a la puerta entonces esperando, escuchando atentamente, pronto el ruido de personas moviéndose les hicieron ahogar un grito, el padre Robert movió la escalera para mirar por las ventanas, nadie más se atrevía dio entonces una señala y Bella finalmente abrió la puerta.

Lo que sea que hubiera hecho Gastón funciono el camino está libre de infectados, todo a su alrededor parecía una masacre, muchos tuvieron que ser abrazados para darse fuerzas para caminar entre los restos de sus conocidos.

-Tomen lo que sirva como un arma – hablo Stanley – y caminen, no se separen y nada de ruidos fuertes – termino para salir de ahí con la escopeta en su mano.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, Bella tomo uno de los candelabros de la iglesia al igual que el padre Robert todos buscaron algún arma que les diera confianza, algo a que aferrarse y los que no lo hicieron se quedaron muy cerca de aquellos armados, caminaron a paso firme pero lento temerosos de atraer a alguno de esos caminantes, lo hicieron bien la distracción de Gastón parecía haber llamado a todos esos seres, hasta que doblaron una esquina y los vieron.

Eran solo niños, dos pequeños que despedazaban la carne de un hombre desdichado, ni siquiera los habían visto, tan inmersos en su comida no les prestaron atención todo lo que tenían que hacer era deslizarse hasta dar la vuelta y estarían en casa de Bella, era realmente fácil, simple y sin embargo algo fallo.

Fue una de las mujeres, de aquellas que venían aferrándose al cuerpo de Tom quien venía cuidando la retaguardia, fue ella quien desesperada por la escena no pudo más, el ataque nervioso solo le hizo gritar, sollozar al ver tanta muerte, los niños dejaron de masticar sus encías sangrantes y ojos vidriosos ahora les veían, estaban congelados en su lugar entonces uno de los hombres grito y salió corriendo para doblar la esquina equivocada seguido del niño, el otro pequeño se abalanzó contra ellos, Tom intento dispararle pero la mujer en su espalda apenas si le dejaba maniobrar, la empujo entonces solo para defenderse mejor y disparo al niño.

Fue ese disparo el que alerto a todo lo que había dentro de las casas pues de todas partes empezaron a salir más de esas cosas, tomaron al mercader por una ventana, los brazos sangrantes le jalaron mientras mordían su oreja, a otra mujer de los pies devorándola entre gritos, Lefou empujo justo a tiempo a otro hombre que iba atacarlos y sin más Stanley dio la orden de correr.

En la casa de Bella, en la pequeña caballeriza de su humilde casa, Philippe rechizo al ver la puerta abrirse, el enorme animal detecto el aroma a muerte desde donde estaba resguardado y temió lo peor a verse expuso, pero Bella le saludo, entre ella y su padre lo tranquilizaron y sacaron para atarlo a la carreta mientras los demás se abrían paso entre esos seres, mientras sus amigos intentaban abrir el camino.

Para ese entonces solo quedaron unos cuantos, tiraron todas las cosas de la carta todo lo que aprecia inútil y subieron a bordo, Tom empujo a la mujer que casi le costó la vida y Stanley subió hasta el final, asegurándose que nadie quedara, Lefou tomó las riendas y hecho andar al caballo tratando de esquivar a los caminantes que intentaban llegar a otra fuente de alimento.

Solo quería encontrar a Gastón.

Gastón había logrado escalar sin mucho trabajo el techo de la iglesia pero al llegar al final de esta se dio cuenta que tenían razón, ninguno de los otros podrían hacer esto pues llegar a otro tejado era bastante trabajoso esto no era la gran ciudad donde las casas pegadas facilitaban todo, no aquí habría al menos unos metros de distancia y caer bueno era una fractura segura y con la situación la muerte a manos de esas cosas.

Así que necesitaba una distracción, algo para hacer que los muertos, así como estúpido que sonaba, los muertos lo siguieran, luego tendría que encontrar a los caballos y regresar mientras evitaba ser devorado si facilísimo, ¿pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Esto era una locura, casi le invade el pánico, se sintió como aquellos días en la guerra, cuando solo era un niño de diecisiete años que no sabía lo que hacía, cuando solo seguía ordenes sin pensar en las consecuencias, estaba asustado, un poco, está bien demasiado pero si no hacía algo todos morirían, bella, su padre, Lefou, mierda Lefou, su mejor amiga iba a morir, no, se armó de valor por que no iba a permitir que nada le pasara, no sobrevivió a toda una guerra para que un montón de campesinos muertos les mataran, él era el grandioso Capitán Gastón Legume y nadie iba a comerle.

Armado con nuevo valor se decidió a hacer algún plan, lo primero era llamar la atención, tal vez hacer ruido muy fuerte y entonces salir corriendo pero tenía que asegurarse de llevares lejos o al menos mantenerles ocupados, el golpeteo de una de las casas donde vigilaba le hizo darse cuenta que uno de los muertos estaba atrapado, eso era los atraparía a todos en algún lugar y así podría buscar a los caballos tranquilamente.

Pensó en la taberna era amplia y sería fácil que lo siguieran, pero esta estaba bajo tierra totalmente desprovista de salidas, si los llevaba ahí solo se atraparía a sí mismo, el otro lugar tan grande y que conociera bien era la iglesia pero nuevamente ahí estaban Bella no podía llevarlos, la escuela recordó entonces, paso mucho tiempo ahí, demasiado castigado la mayor parte conocía el lugar y sabía que había una segunda salida para el profesor, además el lugar estaba lo suficienteme alejado de la iglesia para darles el tiempo que necesitaban.

No lo pensó más, y tal vez debió hacerlo más simplemente bajo de su escondite y disparo a un muerto en la cabeza, todos giraron entonces al verle por lo que disparo a otro solo por si acaso, sonrió ganador al ver que al fin tenía toda la atención y entonces empezó a hacer el mayor ruido posible, cuando una turba de caminantes muertos empezaron a perseguirlo solo corrió, se aseguró de mantener su atención todo el tiempo, fue tirando cazos o botes, cubetas y demás lo que fuera que hiciera más ruido para ser seguido entonces subió por las escaleras de la escuela sin fijarse lo que había adentro.

Cinco niños se abalanzaron sobre él, apenas si pudo esquivaros, rompió mandíbulas para que estos se alejaran y cuando se dio cuenta estaba atrapado entre los zombies que entraban por la puerta y la salida cerrada, la sintió cerca, por un segundo supo que iba a morir cuando quedo atrapado entre la ventana, se dispuso a mirar al otro lado planeando como saltar cuando lo vio.

Magnifique en todo su esplendor relinchaba no voy lejos de ahí, levantándose en dos patas para patear a sus atacantes, estaba tan orgulloso su amado caballo era muy listo y se defendía de la amenaza, silbo, simplemente rompió la ventana con una silla y silbo para llamarle, en instantes la bestia estaba abajo esperando por su jinete y justo antes de ser devorado Gastón salto y salió de ahí galopando.

-Gracias amigo – murmuro acariciando el cuello de su animal – me has salvado la vida una vez más – sonrió besando la crin – ahora debemos buscar a Maltes – ordeno, el caballo entonces relincho y jalo la correa a su jinete para cambiar de dirección – tranquilo amigo vamos si sabes donde esta – y se dejó guiar ignorando la necesidad de correr para poner a salvo a su doncella, se dijo que necesitaba recuperar el caballo antes de que algo más pasara.

Lo encontraron, el enorme semental negro relincho a las orillas del bosque y emergió entonces otro caballo, parecía asustado y Gastón rio al ver como su propio animal se acercaba en lo que parecía consuelo.

-Pobre Maltes – llamo Gastón acariciando de igual manera al caballo – debes estar aterrado me alegra que estés bien –sonrió – pero me temo que necesito llevarte de vuelta al pueblo – y el caballo pareció entender pues relincho alejándose – mi equino amigo – volvió a calmarle – sé que estas asustado y no quieres regresar pero te necesito, Lefou te necesita, está atrapado y debemos rescatarle – explico sintiéndose tonto por decirle eso a un caballo.

Magnifique relincho entonces moviendo su cabella de lado a lado y finalmente el otro caballo accedió se acercó a Gastón y pudo entonces llevarlo hasta donde esperaba estuvieran sus amigos.

No fue difícil encontrarles, la careta hacia mucho ruido, incluso durante el camino venían tirando cosas para aligerar la carga se acercó a ellos con el rifle en una mano justo a tiempo para dispararle a uno de los cadáveres que se sostenían de la carreta y amenazaban con tomar a Stanley, Gastón desmonto entonces con rapidez, Tom y Stanley cuidando el perímetro dándole el tiempo suficiente para enganchar a Maltes y empezar su huida otra vez.

No perdió la sonrisa de Lefou al verlo con vida ya un que este quiso correr a abrazarle asegurarse que estaba ileso, Gastón solo asintió y empujo las riendas nuevamente a él, monto su caballo y lideró el camino.

Algo paso entonces, el bosque comenzó a cambiar y la nieve cayó sobre sus cabezas confundiéndoles, sabían que debían tomar el otro camino pero un tronco les había impedido tal cosa y ahora se aventuraban por otro lado que ninguno de ellos había visto, no parecía haber caminantes por lo que se mantuvieron tranquilos, Gastón pregunto qué paso con los demás y Bella simplemente negó con la cabeza cuando la otra Bimbette empezó a llorar supo lo peor, solo eran en total ahora, Bella, su padre, las dos trillizas restantes, Tom, Stanley, el padre Robert y por supuestos ellos dos, así como Agatha que miraba sentada desde su posición todo totalmente tranquila, solo diez del puñado en la iglesia.

Iban vigilantes, no solo por los caminantes si no también los lobos pues el aullido a la lejanía los aseguraba la carreta se detuvo entonces, Gastón venía detrás hablando con Tom y Stanley sobre la cantidad de municiones que les quedaban cuando levanto la vista y vio la razón de su repentino detenimiento.

Había un niño, un pequeño niño que parecía lloraren medio del camino, Stanley levanto su arma pero el padre Robert lo detuvo entonces, en las riendas Lefou no sabía que pensar y Bella a su lado estaba congelada, el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte entonces y Gastón se acercó un poco manteniéndose al margen de todo escéptico por ver a un chiquillo en el bosque, pero el niño estaba llorando, ninguna de esas cosas había hecho eso en el pueblo por lo que la falsa seguridad los envolvió.

Fue un error, en un minuto Gastón estaba a punto de bajarse del caballo y al otro Stanley disparo gritando correr, los habían alcanzado, esas cosas eran mucho más rápidas en el bosque que en la ciudad, tal vez por que debían correr más por su presa o quizás solo habían aprendido, lo que fuera ahora estaban sobre ellos, las riendas sonaron junto al galope mientras la carreta se abría paso, Gastón empujo al niño con su bota que se había lanzado a morderle y siguió lidereando el camino, mas entonces el niño que había atacado a Gastón salto a la carreta y atrapo al padre Robert tirándolo de esta, un par más de muertos corrieron a devorarle entre sus gritos, las chicas solo se abrazaron sollozante y Tom empezó a tirar más cosas de la carreta.

-¡No! - grito – Maurice grito tomando una de las cosas que Tom quería tirar – esto no – grito con más fuerza empezando a forcejear, no fue intencional, Tom solo quería ir más rápido eso y la rama que pasaron muy rápido movió la carreta e hizo caer al viejo hombre.

-¡padre! – grito Bella al darse cuenta llamando la atención de Gastón quien jalando las riendas a su caballo regreso.

Disparo su arma otra vez con gran precisión ante aquel que intentaba atacar a Maurice, llego a tiempo a salvarlo para subirle al caballo incluso con el objeto que había causado todo, más el hombre necio que se negaba a dejarlo de lado hizo que se descuidara, un segundo costo, solo uno y en un momento uno de esas cosas se abalanzo contra ellos, Magnifique relincho entonces, logro patearlo más fue atrapado por otro ser que le mordió en su pata trasera.

No lo notaron, Gastón solo empujo a Maurice al caballo y subió para galopar con rapidez, mas allá una reja se levantaba, un viejo castillo apareció a la vista y vio como sus amigos esperaban en las rejas, Gastón cabalgo con más fuerza y paso la reja justo para que Tom y Stanley la cerraran, pero los barrotes resonaron entre los cuerpos que luchaban por entrar, no durarían mucho y lo sabían, Gastón apareció entonces miro a su alrededor buscando una salida y corrió hasta un lado de la reja, la estatua de un león en un pedestal resguardaba la entrada y sin pensarlo dos veces intento derribarla, los demás corrieron a ayudarle, incluso las Bimbettes que no hacían mucho, pronto esta cedió y cayo cubriendo la entrada.

Estaban a salvo, por hora.

Se giraron entonces para ver frente a ellos los jardines cubiertos con la nieve y más allá el castillo tenebroso, su único refugio, no les quedo de otra caminaron hasta este lugar, temiendo entrar cuando la Gastón miro detrás de ellos y vio el camino de sangre, entonces alarmado busco la fuente, el caballo a su lado solo cojeaba.

Stanley fue el primero en notarlo, vio como Gastón se quedó atrás, vio la sangre goteando del caballo y le vio acariciar al animal con amor, cuando Lefou llamó Gastón por verle quedarse este lo detuvo y señalo la sangre, todos pusieron atención entonces suponiendo lo que pasaba, Bella los empujo, les obligo a dejar a Gastón en ese momento tan vulnerable, ella sabía cuánto amaba ese caballo e incluso Lefou no quiso interferir pero su terco caballo que aprecia entender la situación se soltó de las riendas y corrió al lado del otro.

Bella suspiro entonces asintió al hombre más viejo y ella guio a sus amigos al castillo, Stanley mantuvo las riendas de Philip quien obediente lo siguió hasta que encontraron heno fresco y dejaron al animal comer algo, justo cuando iban a entrar por las puertas del castillo un disparo resonó, un relinchido también y el golpe de algo azotando contra la nieve.

Gastón noto la herida de su amado caballo, sabia el causante y lo que sucedería si lo dejaban vivo, en su experiencia las enfermedades podían pasar de los animales a los humanos tenía sentido que fuera lo mismo al revés por lo que se vio en la necesidad de impedir que Magnifique se convirtiera en una de esa cosas, que se convirtiera en una amenaza, Maltes galopando en su dirección fue una sorpresa, el caballo solo llego a ellos mientras relinchaba levantando sus patas delanteras y golpeando suavemente el cuello del otro una despedida para acariciar al semental negro, era su propia despedida y Gastón agradeció que su amado amigo no estuviera solo.

Lefou llego después sonrió a Gastón con suavidad y juntos miraron como ambos caballos se despedían entre relinchidos suaves, cuando llego el momento Lefou alejo con suavidad a Maltes, Gastón volvió a acariciar la cabeza de su amigo y se despidió entonces un disparo en su cabeza termino el trabajo, maltes relincho a su lado mientras el caballo negro caía inerte al suelo, la roja sangre no tardo en decorar la nieve en un carmín que lo atormentaría por siempre.

Ambos llevaron a maltes donde el heno y agua fresca estaban sospechosamente servidos, pero el dolor de perder a un amigo era tan grande que ni lo notaron, incluso el caballo parecía triste pues el alimento fresco no hizo ninguna diferencia en el animal.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas los demás aún seguían en la entrada, frente a ellos las grandes escaleras subían para dividirse en dos, apenas estaban decidiendo que hacer cuando una de ellas pregunto.

-¿Que fue? – pregunto la chica curiosa - ¿Qué valía arriesgar tu vida Maurice? - cuando el viejo hombre saco de entre la manta una caja de música Gastón perdió el control.

-¿Una estúpida caja de música? – gruño molesto quitándosela de las manos – mi hermoso caballo está muerto por esta basura – gruño apretándola con fuerza, todos pudieron escuchar como esta empezaba a crujir – debí dejarte morir viejo estúpido – termino lanzando la caja con fuerza al suelo para romperla en mil pedazos.

-¡Gastón Basta! – grito Bella, pero la ira en el hombre era demasiada empujado a la mujer para poder llegar al viejo idiota.

Gastón estaba furioso, molesto por perder a su caballo, su mejor amigo después de Lefou, se levantó mirando a la mujer que había prometido amar y por primera vez ella sintió miedo, nadie quería meterse, nadie movió un musculo ni siquiera Lefou que estaba demasiado asustado de su mejor amigo para hacer algo, entonces un rugido corto el aire.

Una bestia apareció desde arriba de las enormes escaleras, el amo del castillo se hizo presente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que esto empezó por que ya saben tengo estos sueños con los zombis y fue de cuando acababa de ver la película de la Bella y la Bestia como por vigésima vez en la semana y zaz salió con las otras ideas de fics, pero me dije esperemos hasta Halloween para publicarla y aquí está, apenas está en proceso y ya eh olvidado muchas cosas de lo que iba a hacer así que aquí la primera parte, está pensada para dos solamente pero ya saben cómo soy y a veces termino con mas, sin embargo realmente no voy a alargarlo mucho.**

 **Si será Gafou y ya saben cómo la versión Zombie de Descendientes que hice kyaaaaaaa… yo que ustedes no mantendría mis esperanzas de que salieran vivos, no se encariñen con nadie.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Lefou para Gastón?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Despertó al escuchar como algo golpeaba su ventana, molesta por que fueran los pájaros que cada mañana le levantaban mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado se dio vuelta para cubrirse con su almohada pero la cama estaba mucho más cómoda de lo normal y también había no uno si no dos brazos rodeándole, resistiendo el impulso de empujarles abrió los ojos solo para notar como estas eran de dos chicas pálidas y morenas.

Los recuerdos de lo que paso hace horas le golpearon volviendo a horrorizarle bella recordó en donde se encontraba y la razón de este, el golpe volvió a escucharse pero esta vez no venía de la ventana si no de la puerta más bien, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a las chicas vio a Ágata aun dormida sobre una mecedora, Bella le había ofrecido su lugar en la cama pero la vieja mujer negó esto diciendo estar acostumbrada a la vida dura por suerte tomo la manta para cubrirse, regreso su mirada a la puerta y aun sabiendo que este lugar tenía una bestia abrió la muy lentamente, era un carrito de comida, sobre ella una tetera así como cinco tazas perfectamente limpias y acomodadas descansaban así como una torre de galletas y pasteles.

-Bonjour – saludo la tetera girándose y sorprendiéndola – un poco de té para comenzar su día señorita – ofreció amablemente entonces un grito las sobresalto Stanley quien paso velando la entrada de su habitación tomaba su rifle y apuntaba a la tetera aun medio dormido.

-Stanley – llamo Bella acercándose lentamente al hombre y sonriendo con calidez – está bien baja eso – y el hombre hizo lo que le pidieron – ahora entra y tomemos algo de té.

-Un buen té te despertara muchacho – dijo la tetera – y evitara que nos dispares rompiéndonos en mil pedazos – escucharon una risa tal vez proveniente de una de las tazas lo cual se comprobó cuando una de estas se presentó a sí mismo como Chip.

Stanley se recompuso de inmediato sobre todo ante las delicias ofrecidas mientras la vieja tetera charlaba con ellos y repetía nuevamente que no tenían que temer, poco a poco cada una de las otras mujeres en la habitación despertó y tras el acostumbrado grito de sorpresa porque una taza cayera en tu regazo ofreciéndote beber de ella un cálido ambiente se instaló, Bella volvió a mirar por la ventana done el frio invierno parecía haberse estacionado en ese castillo, miro hasta donde la nieve le permitió y recordó su cálido hogar aquél que ahora estaba manchado de sangre, se arrepintió de desear momentos llenos de aventura.

Bella no deseo tanto sus días monótonos como ahora.

* * *

Había una enorme bestia, una jodida y enorme bestia mirándoles atentamente desde las escaleras, Gastón olvido de inmediato a viejo Maurice, toda su atención estaba en la amenazante bestia que se cernía sobre ellos, era posible que Gastón los hubiera guiado a una trampa mortal, a morir en algo peor siendo desgarrados por una feroz y hambrienta bestia, no, se respondió el mismo, muy lentamente Gastón empujo a todos detrás de él, Stanley se preparó también, sabía lo que era cazar y los movimientos bruscos no estaban bien vistos, las trillizas ahogaron gritos en sus manos mientras Bella se abrazaba su padre, entonces Lefou quien había logrado empujar la escopeta en las manos de Gastón hizo sonar su arma.

Todo fue un caos.

La bestia rugió lanzándose contra ellos, Stanley disparo más fallo dándole al candelabro sobre sus cabezas, la bestia rugió más fuerte y de un manotazo lanzo al pobre hombre, Tom empujo a las trillizas detrás de él tomando su arma apuntando a la bestia pero no disparando, mas este le ignoro pues Gastón silbo para distraerlo, otro manotazo y el arma salió volando, Lefou grito entonces lanzando sus propia arma pero la Bestia la intercepto rompiéndola entre sus garras.

La enorme bestia estaba entre Gastón y aquella puerta iba a destrozarle de eso no había duda, la bestia abrió su enorme boca, filosos y viciosos dientes llenos de saliva le hicieron estremecerse, pero Gastón no iba a rendirse no cuando fue el quien les llevo a esta trampa, con mucho cuidado deslizo su mano hasta un costado, donde su fiel cuchillo descansaba y cuando la bestia se abalanzo blandió este como una espada con tal maestría enterrándose en un costado, la bestia rugió nuevamente dando un zarpazo a Gastón empujándole contra la puerta y obligándole a soltar su arma, enojada aquella sublime bestia estaba ,listo para matarle cuando algo golpeo su espalda.

Lefou estaba ahí, sosteniendo el mango del arma antes destrozada como un bate y golpeándole gritándole que dejara en paz a Gastón, Bella estaba igual de aterrorizada pero con Stanley en el piso noqueado y Tom congelado en su lugar paralizado de miedo ella actuó, levanto el arma olvidad de Stanley y tras empujar a su padre apunto su arma a la bestia.

El clic de su pistola hizo a la bestia levantar la mirada, por un segundo todo se congelo Bella aun temblando amenazo a aquella feroz bestia mirándole directamente a sus ojos, pero estos no estaban salvajes, no había ferocidad ni sed de sangre como esperaba, como había visto en los lobos que se inmiscuían en el pueblo por los bosques, no, había un rastro de humanidad pero sobretodo mucho dolor.

Lefou volvió a levantar su bate para golpear a la bestia cuando el perchero se movió deteniendo su golpe, aquello rompió el momento de la mujer y la bestia, esta gruño, Lefou confundido vio al perchero quitarle el bate dispuesto a golpearlo con el mas Gastón pateo la base de este y cayó al suelo, con su cuchillo en mano estaba listo para lanzarse nuevamente a la bestia que ya rugía nuevamente cuando una voz detuvo el lugar en seco.

-¡Basta! – grito una mujer, o al menos su voz – dejen de atacar al amo así – en ese instante un carrito de comida salió detrás de las trillizas que solo soltaron un chillido sorprendido pues la tetera sobre este se movía y hablaba – son los peores invitados que hemos tenido – los regaño.

-Ellos no son invitados – la voz pastosa y gruesa de la bestia les sorprendió, Lefou sin querer se aferró al brazo de Gastón que no quitaba de su vista al enrome animal que ahora se erguía como un ser humano – largo de mi castillo no son bienvenidos aquí – rugió y todos se estremecieron ante eso, las chicas corrieron a la puerta junto a Tom, Maurice ya estaba ayudando a Stanley a ponerse de pie para salir de ahí.

-No – dijo Bella con valentía su arma ya bajada – no podemos salir ahí – la Bestia gruño ante esto y ella rápidamente recordó lo groseros que fueron por lo que tiro su arma y levanto sus manos – irrumpimos en su castillo por una buena razón, mi señor – trato de ser cortes no podían ser echados no con esa amenaza – pero hay un peligro mucho más grande allá afuera.

-Yo soy más peligroso – rugió la bestia mostrando sus enormes dientes – sufrirán una muerte horrenda si se quedan aquí – amenazo.

-Con todo respeto – dijo Bella – usted parece ser mucho más civil que aquello que asecha más allá del bosque.

-Bella no – le ordeno Gastón pues no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, si tal vez podía derrotar a la bestia pero no quería admitir que recibió un mal golpe en su pierna.

-Él debe saber – lo callo la chica – mi aldea entera fue destruida – señalo a los presentes – somos todo lo que queda.

-¿Qué bestia es aquella que los obligo a buscar refugio tan lejos? – pregunto curioso pues recordaba la aldea llena de personas y vidas no es de extrañar que quisieran arriesgarse con él a regresar por donde vinieron.

-Son muertos mi señor – Agatha finalmente hablo – muertos que han regresado a la vida con un hambre descomunal tantos que no podemos hacerles frente – La bestia miro entonces a la pordiosera confundido, había algo en ella que le hacía familiar pero no podía decirlo realmente - le pedimos asilo mi señor – ella se acercó hasta Bella bajando el arma de Gastón que ya estaba levantando lentamente y parándose frente al peligro – ayuda a estos pobres campesinos, como ve no tenemos con que pagar su hospitalidad pero no creo que usted sea tan cruel como para dejarnos a nuestra suerte – Gastón bufo ante esto pero Bella solo le callo nuevamente – no con esta horrible tempestad.

La Bestia aun miraba confundido a la mujer, la conocía, lo sabía pero no comprendía como, escucho cada palabra a la perfección y al recordar su maldición y la razón de esta resoplo, miro entonces a las mujeres, que asustadas miraban todo, a aquella que le enfrento y a los hombres que parecían listos para una batalla, si era verdad lo que decían no podía darles la espalda, si resultaban ser ladrones mentirosos desollaría a cada uno de ellos.

-Bien – rugió la bestia – pero no pueden entrar a donde no han sido invitados o les matare – ordeno – Lumier y Cogsworth les mostraran donde pueden quedarse.

-Es usted muy amable mi señor – dijo Agatha mientras la bestia resoplaba y se alejaba seguido por la tetera y el carrito.

-Esto es una locura – murmuro una mujer – no vamos a quedarnos aquí.

-Está bien Paulette – dijo Gastón levantando la barbilla – nos quedaremos por ahora si la bestia intenta algo simplemente la mataremos – sentencio a lo que Bella frunció la nariz.

-No debería estar conspirando para matar a nuestro amo señor – dijo un candelabro asentándose a saltos – eso no es digno de un invitado.

-No merecen la bondad de amo – dijo ahora un reloj a lo que Gastón resistió el impulso de patearlos.

-¿Vamos a ignorar que todo parece tener vida aquí?– dijo Stanley finalmente tras recuperar la conciencia y reponerse al susto.

-El amo dijo que podían quedarse aquí como sus invitados por lo que síganme de esta manera – dijo el candelabro – mi nombre es Lumier y si alguna de ustedes bellas damas necesita algo pude pedírmelo.

-Así parece – respondió Tom al comentario de su amigo que solo siguieron a regañadientes a la vela parlante.

-Esto es ridículo – murmuro finalmente Gastón tras un buen rato callado.

-Gastón por favor – dijo Bella a su lado, más adelante su padre murmuraba fascinado por los detalles del reloj.

-Esa bestia nos matara cuando estemos dormidos – murmuro más para sí que para ella.

-Deja de decir eso – Bella lo reprendió una vez más.

-Bueno yo creo que es agradable – dijo Lefou - si pasamos por alto todo el asunto de objetos encantados y waaaa - grito cuando un plumero paso ligeramente flotando sobre su cabeza.

-Basta Lefou – Gastón le dio un manotazo para que este dejara de aferrarse a su brazo - solo son cacharon no son tan fuertes.

-Gastón estas siendo grosero – bella nuevamente lo regañaba.

-Las señoritas pueden quedarse en esta sala y los señores por aquí – instruyo Lumier deteniéndose frente a una hermosa puerta donde una amplia habitación que posiblemente seria mil veces más hermosa si estuviera libre de polvo los recibía, pero bueno incuso así era fantástica, las chicas entraron de inmediato probando la cama, una de ellas miro el cepillo y pregunto cuál era su nombre haciendo que los otros objetos rieran ante eso.

Entonces el ropero empezó a cantar sorprendiéndoles y asustándoles, Gastón arrojo su cuchillo por reflejo dándole en una puerta a lo que Bella se disculpó de inmediato pero no paso a más, hasta que Lumier hablo de las otras habitaciones.

-No voy a dejar a Bella y las demás mujeres solas cuando una bestia salvaje anda en el castillo – dijo Gastón cruzándose de brazos frente al candelabro que molesto le miraba por su impertinencia.

-Disculpa pero el amo no es ninguna bestia… salvaje – agrego por ultimo Cogsworth al ver que el humano idiota seguía insultando a su amo.

-Eso se nota – gruño en burla.

-Bien que se quede uno con nosotras ¿qué hay de Lefou? – pensó Bella era el más agradable de todos.

-Tampoco voy a perderle de mi vista – entrecerró los ojos en dirección al regordete hombre, finalmente lo jalo con un brazo - Stanley quédate con ellas y si la bestia intenta algo disparas entre los ojos – ordeno para salir de ahí pegado a Lefou – Stanley se cuadro de hombros y asintió como si recibiera la orden de un genera, un capitán tal vez.

-Eso no sería necesario – intento Cogsworth.

-Yo decidiré lo que es necesario reloj de cuarta – le rebatió el cazador molesto, empujando con su bota al reloj.

-Señor ha ensuciado mi honor no permitiré tal falta de respeto - dijo el pequeño objeto levantando una pequeña espada que más bien parecía un adorno y blandiéndola con orgullo frente al gigante, Gastón levanto una ceja divertido por la actitud del reloj más antes de pisarlo y patearlo con fuerza Lefou se paró frente al reloj con las manos levantadas en sumisión para tranquilizarlo.

-Por qué no nos muestra las demás habitaciones por favor señor, err reloj – termino sin saber cómo llamarle.

-Cogsworth – se presentó el viejo reloj guardando su espada al ver al amable hombre, Gastón bufo detrás de ellos pero Lefou solo le mando una mirada de muerte para que por favor no siquiera provocándoles.

-Un fantástico nombre para un espécimen peculiar – dijo Maurice entonces llamando toda la atención del reloj que gustaba de esos comentarios y liderando el camino con el candelabro muy de cerca.

-No deberíamos – empezó a murmurar Gastón cada vez más convencido de que esta era una mala idea, mas Lefou se giró de inmediato tapándole el paso y dejando que los otros se alejaran un poco.

-Gastón por favor estoy cansado y quiero dormir en una cama caliente por esta noche – le suplico - solo quiero olvidar que todo esto pasó por favor – Gastón miro a Lefou rodo los ojos ante sus palabras y aun que quería replicar no pudo ignorar la sangre, manchas de sangre seca en sus ropas, los restos de aquel violento escape, simplemente no pudo decir no.

-Bien pero si morimos en nuestros sueños será enteramente tu culpa- gruño fingiendo mal humor empezando a caminar y jalando a Lefou para finalmente entrar a la habitación donde Lumier y Cogsworth impartían una pequeña clase de historia sobre el castillo y su antigüedad dada las pocas palabras que escucho al entrar – tomare esta - sonrió señalando la puerta para que los demás salieran - ustedes vayan a buscar otras habitaciones – todos los demás ya acostumbrados a los malos modos de Gastón solo suspiraron y pasaron por la puerta Tom solo jalo a Maurice que parecía querer replicar mientras lumier murmuraba algo sobre ser muy grosero y Lefou les siguió disculpándose cuando un brazo lo jalo de su camisa y metió a la habitación - tu no Lefou – Gastón cerró la puerta entonces en la cara del reloj importándole poco que este lo siguiera llamado grosero – ahí está la cama que querías – gruño dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la ventana mirando por está donde vio a la bestia pasear por el jardín donde las rosas rojas crecen más allá incluso con la poca visibilidad de la nieve sabe que aquellos muertos están acechando.

Lefou suspiro se sentó en la cama miro a Gastón quien no había dejado que las mujeres tomaran cada una habitación alegando la seguridad en números pero aquí estaba empujando a todos dejándoles solos, se sonrojó un poco ante tales pensamientos, entonces vio cómo su mano derecha viajo a su muslo masajeándolo un poco mientras una mueca de desagrado cruzo su rostro.

Ahí estaba su razón, la bestia debió lastimarlo mucho pues Gastón estuvo apoyándose todo el camino sobre el suavemente, sonrió un poco al saber que este hombre confiaba lo sufriente en el como para dejarse ver así de vulnerable, Gastón no dejaría que otros lo vieran débil solo a él solo a Lefou, tontamente eso le hizo sentir bien.

Gastón despertó cálido, algo suave y reconfortable parecía rodearle abrió lentamente los ojos para notar que aquello suave no era otra cosa más que Lefou, en algún momento durante la noche había migrado de su lugar, esta cama era mucho más grande de a las que estaba acostumbrado por lo que pensó que estaría bien, además no es como si ellos no hubieran compartido antes una cama, bien lo hicieron de niños, lo hicieron de jóvenes, durante la guerra y después de esta en su regreso a casa cuando el dinero era insuficiente para pagar por dos habitaciones en las posadas, cuando las barracas eran frías y necesitaban compartir su calor cooperar para no morir congelados, así que si, Gastón no estaba sorprendido de encontrar a Lefou junto a él, tampoco de ser el quien se aferrara a este como si fuera su manta de seguridad, no, era algo natural entre ellos, lo que le molestaba tal vez un poco fue ese sentimiento, ese fugas pensamiento que tenía cuando miraba al regordete hombre dormir, cuando sus pestañas lucían mucho más largas de lo que cualquier chica conocida, de lo bien que se veía su cabello esparcido en mechones sobre la almohada, Gastón estaba molesto, detestaba ese pequeño y fugas pensamiento sobre desear ver eso cada mañana al despertar.

Algo que era simplemente antinatural, aberrante, un acto ruin que no debería estar en sus pensamientos y como hacia cada vez que lo tenía escondió ese sentimiento dentro de sí, capa tras capa fue cubierto para ignorarlo nuevamente.

El grito de Stanley lo sacudió entonces, empujando las mantas salió de la cama, preparado como era no había quitádose la ropa, si fue incomodo pero no podía estar más alerta con una bestia al asecho, su fusil cargado aun lado de él, cerca de su alcance se levantó y tras gritar el nombre de Lefou hasta despertarlo ambos hombres salieron corriendo.

Encontrar a las mujeres con Stanley en una fiesta de té no era precisamente lo que esperaba, casi le dispara al ropero que nuevamente había gritado asustada al verle entrar como un salvaje agitando su arma, sus palabras no dé el, finalmente rechazando la copa de té regreso a la habitación refunfuñando, la pierna aun doliéndole resentida por el frio que se colaba en las piedras del castillo, no se dio cuenta que Lefou no estaba con el hasta que le llamo y una habitación vacía le respondió.

Afuera en los jardines del castillo una bestia inspeccionaba sus rosas levanto la cabeza como un perro escuchado el ruido, no había nada, no canto de pájaros, no ardillas buscando un alimento, no lobos acechando, el bosque estaba muerto, la Bestia miro se acercó entonces a uno de los muros que rodeaban su castillo y levantándose sobre este observo al bosque, la calma de ultratumba.

-Amo – llamo lumier en el suelo - ¿está todo bien amo? – pregunto puesto que su señor nunca salía de esos muros y ahora parecía querer escapar por alguna razón.

-¿Oyes eso lumier? – pregunto la Bestia en su lugar.

-No escucho nada mi señor – dijo la vela tras quedarse callada un minuto.

-Exacto – murmuro la bestia – el bosque entero está en silencio.

-¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto curioso.

-¿Qué tal vez ellos dicen la verdad? – dijo molesto de admitir estar equivocado – algo extraño está sucediendo, nadie sale de estos muros – ordeno entonces – ni siquiera ellos – sentencio volviendo a caer sobre la nieve y dirigiéndose a su estudio nuevamente.

-Como ordene amo – dijo la vela siguiéndole a saltos – por cierto el desayuno está listo podrá comer con ellos y darles la noticia – pidió pero la bestia solo gruño asustándole – oh podría comer solo en su habitación como siempre y yo les hare saber sus disposiciones – termino son una sonrisa.

La bestia siguió a encerrarse a su cuarto, a dejarse morir como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, mientras Lumier se encargaba de transmitir sus órdenes a los nuevos huéspedes temporales del castillo.

Agatha vagaba por los pasillos del palacio, vigilada por aquellos sirvientes en formas inanimadas, tenían libertad de hacerlo, más o menos vio pasar a la enorme bestia desde uno de los grandes ventanales del castillo y como si fuese llamado la bestia le regreso la mirada, el gesto molesto de esta parecía querer asustarle, atemorizarle hasta obligarle a desviar la mirada pero la vieja pordiosera solo sonrió en su dirección, tuvo el efecto contrario, la pobre bestia se sintió indefenso, como un insecto siendo observado por un niño juguetón en necesidad de saciar su curiosidad, así se sintió ella.

La Bestia bajo la cabeza dio un par de pasos más volvió a mirar en dirección a la mujer pero esta ya no estaba ahí, por su parte Agatha suspiro, había planeado esto tanto tiempo, escondida en las sombras, bajo ese disfraz evitando que un encuentro sucediera entre aquellas almas y moviendo a sus jugadores como piezas perfectas de ajedrez para cumplir su objetivo y ahora, todo su arduo trabajo se veía entorpecido por una extraña magia, una maldición que traería mucha muerte a su paso.

Quizás podría hacer algo, mas ella nunca fue de las que intervenían en el trabajo de sus congéneres, si esta muerte había sido invocada ella respetaría eso, pero eso no impedía que sus planes no se llevaran a cabo, solo tendría que ser más creativa y apresurar todo.

La tarde paso tranquila, ningún incidente sucedido, todos estaban demasiado casados y asustados para ir a explorar el castillo, simplemente se sentaron en el gran salón y se dejaron ser atendidos por los sirvientes peculiares del castillo, incluso Gastón quien no estaba acostumbrado a tanto silencio pareció pensativo todo el tiempo frente a un sillón en la chimenea, a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban tener a Bella ahí cerca podría ser la perfecta ocasión para conquistarla, cortejarle o intentar algún avance después de todo él fue quien les había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo.

Más la situación no era la adecuada, Gastón tenia mejores cosas que pensar, el dolor en su pierna había disminuido un poco pero un quedaban muchas preocupaciones, peligros que debían afrontar, la bestia que los acogió aun podía destrozarles a la mínima oportunidad y aun que su plan seguía siendo matarle y apoderarse así del catillo por ahora era muy arriesgado, todo aquí tenia vida y existía una pequeña posibilidad que matar a la bestia dejaría a todos los sirvientes inutilizables, no podían darse ese lujo, no por ahora, necesitaban toda la ayuda necesaria, así que en razonamiento de Gastón no mataría a la bestia porque era necesaria y además Bella parecía muy firme en ser educados.

El silencio sepulcral de la noche fue roto por un pequeño sollozo Claudette quien había estado inusualmente callada todo el día finalmente se rompió empezó a llorar recordando todo los eventos traumáticos del momento, su hermana intento consolarle, incluso Bella pero la pobre chica había estado reteniéndolo tanto tiempo ella solo lloro, Gastón apretó el posa manos de su silla furioso ante la situación, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada más que aceptar ser protegidos por una bestia y sus sirvientes hechizados, el llanto de Claudette solo le recordaba su fracaso al protegerles hasta ahora.

-Tranquilízate ya mi niña – dijo la amble tetera que mantenía su té caliente – no llores estas a salvo aquí – más la joven solo sollozo más al recordar el horrible destino de su madre y hermana anteriormente.

-Claudette – dijo bella con ternura – sé que estas asustada todos los estamos –confeso – y está bien tener miedo no puedo pedirte ser valiente ante tal situación pero por ahora estamos bien.

-¿Bien? – dijo la joven – estamos encerrados hay una bestia rondando el castillo – dijo ella entre sollozos - ¿Qué pasara cuando se enfade? – pregunto realmente temerosa – no podemos huir o ellos nos mataran y quedarnos es igual, la bestia puede…

-No creo que eso vaya a pasar- la interrumpió Bella – la Bestia del castillo ha sido muy amable con nosotros – Gastón solo resoplo ante esto pero Bella lo ignoro – nos da refugio y comida caliente alguien que ofrece su apoyo en momento de necesidad debe tener buen corazón – animo ella.

-Bella tiene razón - dijo la tetera – el amo puede tener mal temperamento pero no es mala persona.

-Esa cosa no es una persona – refuto el cazador.

-Gastón por favor – dijo Bella molesta – no puedes rebajarte un rato, estamos cansados solo no presiones – suplico.

-Eres ridícula Bella, el infierno esta sobre nosotros y tu estas ahí confiando en una Bestia – ataco molesto el viejo cazador.

-El mundo no está terminando Gastón – la joven se levantó entonces parándose frente al cazador – estas siendo melodramático.

-Abre los ojos – Gastón se levantó igual – los muertos están caminando y devorando a los vivos – levanto sus manos con frustración - hasta yo sé que eso no es una buena señal y no soy muy religioso.

-Estas asustándonos – dijo Bella notando como el llanto de la trilliza comenzaba otra vez – eso no ayuda.

-¿Ayudar? – pregunto incrédulo – eh hecho todo por mantenerlos con vida, ¿Qué más quieres de mi Bella? _ pregunto furioso – ¿que tome tu mano y te cuente una historia para alejar las pesadillas? – dijo con sarcasmo

-Eso no – murmuro Bella más fue interrumpida antes de que alguna pelea empezara.

-Esa es una gran idea – dijo Agatha – porque no nos cuentas una historia querida, siempre has tenido gusto por leer – aplaudió la mujer – cuanta algo para nosotros.

-Esto es ridículo – resoplo Gastón.

-Creo que es perfecto - la tetera apoyo – una historia para olvidar lo que sea que hayan pasado es buena idea.

-Podría ayudarnos a tranquilizarnos – accedió Bella yendo a sentarse nuevamente – veamos no tengo ningún libro pero tal vez pueda recordar mi libro favorito – sonrió con melancolía, Gastón se dejó caer derrotado y de muy mal humor al ver que efectivamente Bella contaría una historia, ridícula historia a su parecer – en la hermosa Verona, dos familias de igual nobleza se centra nuestra historia.

Bella comenzó entonces contado su historia tratando de recordar cada detalle de esta, ignorando los resoplidos de Gastón, siendo animada por todos quienes escuchaban cada palabra con gran atención y así siguió la noche donde la joven intento aliviar un poco la carga de aquellos corazones, el dolor con la distracción de una aventura que alguna vez leyó.

En el corredor del pasillo la enorme Bestia no pudo evitar quedarse a escuchar la historia más cursi del mundo en voz de aquella joven encantadora.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban la terrible Bestia se hizo presente, todos se tensaron en la mesa siendo rodeados por esta quien finalmente se sentó en la cabecera y empezó a comer con sus feos modales, su sirvientes estaban gustoso de que su amo diera ese paso a la socialización pero los invitados sentían terror puro, hasta que Agatha comenzó a comer nuevamente tras saludar al amo y poco a poco todos empezaron a comer aun tensos.

-Una biblioteca – dijo la bestia finalmente.

-¿Disculpa? – Bella quien estaba más atenta de la Bestia preguntó curiosa.

-Dije que tenemos una biblioteca en el castillo – miro a la joven – podría mostrárselas.

-Eso sería maravilloso – sonrió Bella animada ante eso, por su parte Gastón solo volvió a resoplar.

Y así fue como en la tarde todos entraron a la enorme biblioteca del castillo, Bella casi llora al verla, Maurice estaba maravillado y todos los demás jamás habían visto tanta cantidad de libros, incluso Lefou que no sabía leer se maravilló por las hermosas portadas que parecían adornadas con hilos de oro, y Bella corrió a ver cada uno de los libros revisas aquellos tesoros inigualables, los demás le siguieron más por curiosidad que por realmente deseo, pronto la biblioteca estaba llena de murmullos sobre los libros y su posible contenido.

Fue extrañamente cálido, aquel castillo vacío se llenaba de vida nuevamente y a la bestia no le importo incluso si estaban muy ruidosos, Gastón miro todo con aburrimiento, giro un globo terrestre de mala gana y cerro un libro quitando su separador solo porque si, quería desquitar su frustración arrancando algunas hojas pero sospechaba que de hacerlo no solo Bella lo odiaría sino además la Bestia posiblemente le arrancaría los dedos uno a uno, en su lugar hizo lo segundo mejor molestar a Lefou.

El regordete hombre maravillado por aquello tomo sin saberlo un libro lleno de imágenes, dibujos sobre los viajes de algún explorador que ilustraba sus viajes con aquellos fascinantes descubrimientos.

-Lectura interesante – pregunto una voz detrás de él sorprendiéndole Lefou sobresaltado cerro el libro.

-Yo estaba – dijo nervioso – solo mirando – intento devolver el libro pero Gastón lo tomo nuevamente y abrió para verlo.

-Parece un buen libro.

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – sabes que no se leer – suspiro Lefou – solo miraba las imágenes sabes, lo sé es tonto.

-Mon ami – dijo Gastón sonriente – los libros no son tontos – dijo cerrándolo.

-Pero tú siempre dices que son una pérdida de tiempo – dijo confundido el hombre.

-Es tonto creer que un libro es mejor cuando tú puedes vivir esa aventura – sonrió – pero supongo que está bien para hombres como tú – dijo regresando su mirada al estante de libros y buscando entre estos – aquí – dijo tomando un pequeño libro – este es perfecto para ti.

-Pero no puedo leerlo – Lefou se sintió indefenso ante la mirada de Gastón que solo levantaba una ceja ante esto.

Entonces encuentra alguien que lo haga – dijo como solución.

-No sé si Stanley sepa leer – murmuro bajito – tal vez Maurice.

-Oh podría leerlo yo para ti – dijo Gastón a lo que Lefou levanto la mirada para ver a Gastón verlo de forma extraña – igual a como hacían antes.

-Esos eran manuales de guerra Capitán – respondió recordando los viejos días de gloria de su amigo, los peores de su vida.

-El amor no es tan diferente – respondió en su lugar lo que confundió a Lefou y bajo la vista al libro preguntándose de que se trataba tal libro, una pequeña realización se formó entonces en su cabeza, era posible que Gastón se ofrecía a leerle una historia de amor, mas a levantar nuevamente la vista Gastón ya no le miraba su atención completa estaba en alguien más.

-¿Gastón? – intento llamar su atención con suavidad.

-Tal vez lo lea más tarde Lefou, necesito aire fresco – termino el cascador alejándose de su amigo y saliendo de mal humor de la biblioteca.

Ahí al otro lado de la habitación Lefou observo como Bella revisaba maravillada los libros en su poder, parecía leer algo a la Bestia que al mismo tiempo hablo sorprendiéndola, bella sonrió tan cálidamente y la Bestia por primera vez no pareció atemorizante, estaba pacífica y parecía muy a gusto con Bella quien de igual manera gustaba de su compañía.

Eso debió molestar a Gastón, a su viejo amigo, era tonto pero era tal vez la primera vez que Gastón sufría lo que él desde hace años, celos, después de todo ver a la persona que amas sonriendo a alguien más debía doler.

Lefou mira su libro nuevamente, lo apretó contra su pecho y suspiro, se dijo que tal vez era un bella historia de amor, poemas de los más sublimes, lo que fuera estaba ansioso por leerlo pues Gastón lo había elegido para él, Lefou nunca se sintió tan importante como ahora.

Gastón por su parte se había relajado demasiado, olvidado donde estaba, que esto no era uno de sus sueños y que alguien podría verle, luego estaba Bella quien parecía cada vez más interesada en esa Bestia, estaba harto tenía que hacer algo pero por ahora no podía dar un paso en falso, no con la muerte esperándoles detrás de esas paredes.

* * *

-Lefou – sonrió Bella viéndole mirar la pasta del viejo libro, pasar sus dedos con verdadero amor por las letras doradas y suspirando en aquel banco – veo que has elegido un libro – dijo sonriente - ¿Qué tal esta? – pregunto curiosa.

-No tengo idea – dijo ruborizándose – yo no sé leer – bajo la cabeza ante la obvia pregunta de Bella – Gastón lo eligió para mí y esperaba – se murió el labio – esperaba que tu o tu padre pudieran leerlo para mí – dijo no mencionando que de hecho lo que realmente quería era que Gastón se lo leyera.

-¿puedo? – pidió y Lefou se lo entrego de inmediato esperando por fin saber de qué trataba el libro, escuchar aquel bello título sobre un amor pasional que definiera lo que Gastón realmente sintiera por él, una confesión silenciosa de su deseo por…

-El rey de macedonia– murmuro Bella en su lugar – parecer una biografía – dijo – algo típico de Gastón – rodo los ojos.

-Yo no entiendo – murmuro el hombre las esperanzas de su pobre corazón aun anhelantes de una esperanza.

-Alejandro Magno fue un rey de macedonia cuyas conquistas y extraordinarias dotes militares le permitieron forjar, en menos de diez años, un imperio que se extendía desde Grecia y Egipto hasta la India – le aclaro bella, Lefou suspiro entonces sintiéndose estúpido por creer que Gastón le daría algo diferente, claro que su amigo le daría un libro sobre un militar, eso era tan típico de Gastón - no parece ser lo que esperabas – dijo Bella.

-No – suspiró Lefou – pensé que – más apretó los labio ante la mirada de Bella, casi confiesa algo inaudito con ella – nada – negó – posiblemente solo quería leerlo el mismo – murmuro.

-Ejem – una garganta se aclaró entonces, la Bestia estaba ahí mirando anhelante a Bella, Lefou no era estúpido entendió el mensaje y se levantó rápidamente.

-Bueno debo irme Bella – sonrió a la chica – iré a ver si Gastón necesita el libro – se excusó y salió de ahí antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto la Bestia confundido por que el recordaba haber quedado con ella a leer.

-No estoy muy segura – murmuro viendo al regordete hombre caminar al castillo entre la nieve, la Bestia se sentó a su lado y entonces ella se giró a mirarle - ¿Qué sabes sobre Alejandro Magno? – pregunto curiosa.

-Que construyo un impero en la antigua Grecia – dijo no muy seguro por su respuesta.

-Eso es todo – dijo decaída ella.

-Bueno mi padre gustaba de mantener libros prohibidos – hizo una mueca – aquellos ejemplares que eran destruidos por sus ideas y únicos, él los amaba – dijo recordando – creo haber visto uno que hablaba sobre él, más en claro sus relaciones románticas – y la Bestia apretó lo labio haciendo una mueca recordando el contenido.

-¿Por qué haces esa cara? – pregunto cada vez más curiosa Bella - ¿Qué clase de relaciones?

-Él tuvo varias esposas de las diferentes tierras que conquisto – murmuro la Bestia.

-¿y? – insistió.

-Y eso es todo – apretó nuevamente los labios pero Bella le lanzo una mirada amenazante – bien – suspiro a Bestia – menciona algunas otras relaciones prohibidas, sodomitas para ser exactos – Bella se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida, mas luego pareció confusa no entendiendo que clase de mensaje podría ser ese – podemos regresar a…

-No – le corto Bella cerrando el libro que la Bestia ya había abierto – tienes que contarme todo, esto es mucho más interesante.

* * *

El dolor en la pierna de Gastón se curó en los siguientes días, una noche peculiarmente fría el dolor en la pierna fue intenso, pues Gastón apenas si protesto sobre algo esa noche durante la lectura de Bella, cualquiera diría que Gasón sería un odioso enfermo, que se quejaría hasta fastidiarles pero quien realmente lo conocía bien sabía que era todo lo contrario, Gastón se sumiría en sí mismo tragándose el dolor y no pidiendo ayuda, típico de él.

Así que Lefou noto el dolor en Gastón y busco la forma de ayudarle, termino contándole a la tetera puesto que esta se negó a ayudarle si no le confesaba todo y además la mujer podía ser muy persuasiva, así que ella personalmente superviso la curación de Gastón, una pomada extraña después, muchas vendas y algunas compresas así como miles de maldiciones por parte del cazador por no querer ayuda Gastón termino por recuperarse.

Entonces empezó a recorrer el castillo, buscaba memorizar el castillo así como cualquier salida por alguna emergencia, también observo los jardines y aseguro que nada entrara a los al rededores, hasta que casi entra al ala oeste y la Bestia lo mata, pelearon, se gritaron y amenazaron pero después de eso quedo claro que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía ir por ahí.

Gastón no estaba conforme con eso, pero de nuevo eran invitado y por ahora debía jugar bonito, después de ese particular incidente Lefou se sumó a sus caminatas de inspección, patrullaje lo llamo Gastón, invasión de la privacidad lo llamo el, como quiera Lefou mantenía un poco de la cordura del viejo cazador quien amenazaba con volverse loco atrapado ahí.

Una tarde mientras recorría el castillo sin Lefou pues este pasaba mucho tiempo socializan con los sirvientes hechizados, les había perdido el miedo y parecía pasar mucho tiempo tomando el té con la vieja tetera algo que el odiaba, pero esa tarde sin querer lo encontró estaba sentado junto a un ventanas mirando insistentemente un libro, el pequeño libro que le dio, casi lo había olvidado, ahí estaba Lefou mirando el libo sin entenderle, la Sra. Potts como se había presentado la tetera le ofreció muchas veces leerlo por él, pero siempre negaba, no quío saber su contenido hasta ese día.

-¿Quieres que lo lea para ti? – pregunto Gastón sorprendiéndole, Lefou parecía asustado de ser atrapado así.

-No – respondió a lo que Gastón levanto una ceja – digo ¿no estas ocupado?

-Este lugar es aburrido – suspiro – está volviéndome loco no salir de aquí – gruño sentándose junto a el – estamos en temporada de cacería maldita sea – gruño – teníamos un viaje programado de dos semanas – le recordó.

-Cierto ya tenía casi todo listo – sonrió Lefou pues había estado ansiando ese viaje los últimos meses, un viaje donde solo ellos dos libres en el bosque sin odiosas mujeres que le robaran la atención de Gastón, de Bella.

-Lo sé – gruño – y todo se fue a la mierda – dijo con fastidio, tomo entonces el libro y lo abrió.

-No tienes que leerme – suspiro Lefou poniendo una mano sobre la página – sé que lo detestas.

-No seas ridículo Lefou – rodo los ojos – es esto o probar mi puntería con la vajilla –sonrió.

-Entonces me sacrificare - dijo quitado su mano – todo sea por no defraudar a la sra. Potts – suspiro entonces – aunque tenga que escucharte hablar sobre un general romano.

-Es un rey de macedonia – replico Gastón - ¿Cómo sabes de que trata? – pregunto curioso.

-Bella leyó el titulo – suspiro Lefou – quería saber de qué trataba, pero no me leyó nada, solo me dijo sobre las conquistas y – se mordió el labio – en realidad no dijo nada especifico – Gastón frunció la nariz entonces al saber que alguien había leído el libro para Lefou mas este se ilumino de inmediato y sonrió.

-Entonces podemos saltarnos esa introducción aburrida – dijo pasando la hoja –Alejandro estudia así como otros muchos niños de la aristocracia macedonia, bajo la tutela de Aristóteles – empezó a leer levantando la vista con un brillo en sus ojos - Hefestión fue su amigo de la infancia, quien estudiaba igualmente – y la voz de Gastón se convirtió en algo hipnótica para Lefou, quien se dejó envolver con esta, no le importa que el libro fuera de hecho sobre guerras e imperios, que fuera lo más aburrido en su opinión solo escuchar la voz de Gastón era perfecto.

Hasta que la voz de Gastón se silenció y al levantar la vista para saber por qué toda la felicidad en su rostro se esfumo, estaba mirando por la ventana, abajo en los jardines donde la nieve lo cobijaba todo estaban dos figuras ya conocidas, la primera era un mujer quien sonriente lanzaba bolas de nieve a su compañero, a aquella bestia en diversión.

El agarre en el libro de Gastón se apretó, el cazador se levantó de golpe dejando el libro en el suelo y saliendo de ahí, había estado bien, tranquilo, feliz de leer el libro para Lefou cuando de reojo, mientras levantaba la vista para observar la sonrisa boba del hombre observo algo en la nieve, sus malditos reflejos de cazador le hicieron voltear a ver solo para presenciar eso, Bella su amada bella divirtiéndose con la horrenda bestia, todo el buen humor, el placer de hace unos instantes fue destruido y reemplazo por rabia, ignoro todo, solo se levantó y salió de ahí.

Lefou no entendía por qué Gastón estaba tan molesto, si Bella estaba jugando infantilmente con la Bestia pero no era para tanto, solo estaba siendo amable, que una mujer tan hermosa como ella amara a una Bestia como esa era ridículo, imposible, antinatural, casi tan blasfemo como lo que el sentía por Gastón y sin embargo él lo amaba, Lefou volvió a mirar a Bella, lo feliz que esta era y se preguntó si acaso ella entendía que esto estaba mal.

Pues todos sabían que no podía tener un buen final, una relación tan aberrante nunca saldría bien, el más que nadie lo sabía de primera mano, pero tal vez solo tal vez si pudiera, si e quedaban aquí, en este castillo, donde l nieve parecía reinar, un mundo ajeno de exterior de sus leyes absurdas, tal vez dios seria misericordioso aquí, tal vez podrían ser felices aquí, negó con la cabeza, puede que Bella lo consiga, que ella sea feliz con una Bestia pero alguien como él jamás, alguien como Gastón jamás lo miraría como la Bestia hacía con Bella.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Lefou? – la vieja tetera se acercó al joven que parecía desanimado, más de lo usual esa mañana.

-Nada sra. Potts – negó con la cabeza.

-Sra. Potts - bella entro entonces abriendo las puertas de la cocina de par en par - la Bestia dice que podemos hacer un baile, te imaginas eso Lefou – dijo al notar al hombre sonriendo de felicidad - jamás eh estado en uno.

-¿Yo tampoco, pero crees que es tu sabes algo apropiado? – pregunto confuso dado la situación.

-Lefou es el momento perfecto – declaro a joven poniendo sus manos en sus caderas - todos estamos decaídos, un poco de ánimo nos vendría bien.

-Si claro un baile estoy extasiado – termino con sarcasmo total.

-Vamos Lefou – dijo la tetera – eso no animara también, hace años que el castillo no estaba tan lleno de alegría y ahora un baile – suspiro - Madame Garderobe estará encantada, seguramente tendrá bellos vestidos para las damas y fantásticos trajes para los caballeros.

-Si Gastón estará extasiado – imagino el rostro molesto del su amigo.

-Vamos siempre habla de lo buen bailarín que es y bueno ahora podrá demostrarlo – Bella ánimo.

-Claro querrá bailar contigo toda la noche – dijo decaído.

-Lefou, ¿has leído finalmente el libro? – cambio de tema drásticamente sentándose a un lado de él.

-Gastón empezó a leerlo el otro día, pero supongo que se aburrió.

-Querido estoy segura que yo podría – interrumpió la tetera al notar lo decaído del joven.

-Deberías preguntarle quien fue Hefestión – dijo Bella en su lugar.

-¿El mejor amigo? – dijo confundido – ¿por qué eso es importante?

-Así que ya lo abordo, bueno – dijo sonriente – pregunta ¿quién era para Alejandro?

-Bella realmente no tengo idea de lo que hablas – le miro confundido.

-Solo pregúntale – alzo la voz la chica.

-Bien lo hare – levanto las manos en redención – aunque podrías decírmelo tu sabes – más la joven solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Más tarde esa noche fiel a las predicciones de la Sra. Potts todos y cada uno de los vestidos fueron hechos por Madame Garderobe, quien con su inusual habilidad así como algo de magia al parecer cosió hermosos patrones en los vestido de las chicas, incluso a Agatha quien agradeció su vestido nuevo con muchos halagos, con los caballeros fue un poco más fácil excepto por Lefou y Gastón, el primero se negó rotundamente a participar en eso alegando que nunca encajaría en uno de esos trajes que vio a Stanley usar, el tipo sonrió al escucharlo y poso más de la cuenta siendo burlado por Tom, finalmente lo convencieron y termino con un hermoso traje de chaleco negro.

Gastón fue difícil porque no podían atraparlo, no porque se estuviera escondiendo no, el hombre aun vigilante revisaba cada centímetro del castillo analizándolo todo hasta que un descansapies llego ladrando tirándolo al piso y obligándole a perseguirlo, entonces fue empujado a una habitación donde el armario lo esperaba y zaz, pum, chaz un Gastón elegante salió de ahí.

El traje era azul rey y Gastón lo odio completamente, el lucia más el rojo en sus palabras más ya no había nada que hacer, el baile seria en unos instantes e incluso con la música sonando él tuvo que admitir que era agradable, bueno más o menos.

-No puedo creer que este bailando con él, primero la estúpida idea del baile y ahora están bailando – Gastón refunfuño desde su esquina mirando con desagrado a una pareja en especial en la pista de baile.

-Ve a bailar con una de las trillizas entonces – Lefou a su lado suspiro no muy feliz de esa idea, pero no era como si pudiera ofrecerse a bailar con el cierto, Gastón nunca lo aceptaría.

-Tom y Stanley están en eso, no voy a arruinarles este momento – acepto a regañadientes - no con esta calma.

-Así que vas a quedarte aquí - sonrió Lefou a gusto con la idea de que Gastón estuviera a su lado toda la noche.

-Bailemos – dijo sorprendiéndole.

-No – respondió a lo que Gastón levanto una ceja por su negativa - es decir… ¿frente a ellos? – Gastón rodo los ojos tomo su mano y lo levo al balcón lejos de las miradas indiscretas.

-Listo aquí nadie nos vera - y tomo a Lefou por la cintura para dejarse envolver por la suave música que se escuchaba ahí, Lefou estaba sorprendido ellos habían bailando antes si, pero fue en la taberna en mucha gente y entre canciones de guerra con mujeres, nada como esto, no un real baile entre ellos, no donde se tocaran.

-¿Gastón? – pregunto Lefou queriendo romper el tenso momento, lo que fuera para que no hiciera algo estúpido como besarle y destruir su amistad – ¿quién es Hefestión?

-Te lo he dicho ya – sonrió.

-Hablo para Alejandro, su relación con el – dijo tragando saliva.

-Mon ami – rio Gastón al ver su nerviosismo – preguntas sobre eso en este momento – dijo deteniéndose entonces y mirando finalmente a los ojos de Lefou con intensidad - Hefestión fue la persona más importante para Alejandro, no solo fue su mejor amigo y comandante de su caballería, fue su todo, su consejero, su amigo, su amante.

Un cálido sentimiento empezó a brotar del estómago de Lefou, bajo la intensa mirada de Gastón, en ese momento, con ambos brazos cubierto por el hombre más alto, por finalmente tener la atención desea, Lefou sintió que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento pues Gastón estaba ahí, quizás diciéndole algo, tratando de confesar quizás un gran secreto, Lefou se sintió mareado tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos de su amigo para no desfallecer más aun así no dejo de mirarle, no desvió la mirada ni un segundo por miedo a romper el silencio, a destruir aquel hechizo o ilusión en la que se encontraban.

-Justo como tú eres para mí Lefou – confeso finalmente en un susurro, la calmada mirada de Gastón, el firme perfil de ese hombre solo escondía un maremoto de sentimientos estallando en su interior, la ansiedad, esperanza, amor todo golpeando su ser para finalmente obligarle a confesar algo en ese momento, aquí en el fin del mundo Gastón libero sus emociones esperando no cometer un error.

No parecía serlo, pues sentir a Lefou estremecerse por sus palabras, escucharlo jadear de sorpresa y mirar aquel amor en su ojos fue la mejor recompensa de todas, porque ese pequeño hombre sentía lo mismo que él, y sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar que de su memoria escapara un solo segundo se inclinó para finalmente reclamar aquella boca con la que tanto había soñado como suya, solo un poco más para obtener su premio.

-Lo siento – dijo una pequeña voz que Gastón reconoció como la de bella, por lo que de inmediato y como acto reflejo se alejó de Lefou rompiendo su corazón sin saberlo – no sabía que estaban aquí.

Gastón miro a Bella como su mano estaba tomada por la bestia frunció su nariz y salió de ahí furioso, recordando que la mujer a la que debía ganar su corazón, aquella que debía ser su esposa, con quien engendraría un digno heredero prefería la presencia de una fea y sucia bestia, todo pensamiento de Lefou fue olvidado en un instante.

* * *

-Señor revisando las trampas esta mañana encontramos algo inusual – dijo Lumier a la Bestia quien dejo de leer su libro, junto a el Bella se levantó siguiendo a la pequeña vela.

En las cocinas Cogsworth se mantenía alejado del pequeño conejo que se retorcía en la jaula, Gastón, Lefou y Maurice ya estaban ahí, todos mirando con horror y curiosidad al conejo que debería estar muerto y sin embargo seguía moviéndose intentando alcanzarles.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la Bestia entrando al lugar.

-¿está muerto? – pregunto Bella.

-Lo estará pronto – gruño Gastón levantado su arma dispuesto a dispararle para acabar con la amenaza.

-Espera un momento – rugió la bestia – no hasta saber ¿qué está pasando?

-Eso – dijo Gastón – es lo que ocurrió con nuestro pueblo – más la bestia solo se miró confundido.

-Los muertos – dijo bella – ellos se levantaron y devoraron a otros y estos a su vez se levantaron – explico – te lo dijimos es un caos allá afuera.

La bestia miro al conejo que intentaba liberarse con rabia, miro la sangre y como medio cuerpo de este estaba aplastado, el animal debería estar muerto y sin embargo estaba ahí vivo luchando por salir y atacarles, trato de imaginarse como seria que un pueblo entero pasara por eso, como se verían y simplemente no pudo.

-¿las demás trampas? – pregunto en su lugar tenía que alimentar a todas las personas en su castillo ahora.

-Están vacías mi amo – dijo Lumier – esta fue la única en atrapar algo – murmuro mirando con desagrado a la criatura – desháganse de ella- ordeno al ver como el cazador salía de ahí de inmediato.

-Si mi amo – dijo Lumier inclinados viendo salir a la bestia y la mujer, mientras hacia un ademan para que fuera desechada más Maurice lo interrumpió.

-Espera – dijo el hombre tomando la jaula – tal vez podríamos conservarlo un poco más.

-Escucho al amo – dijo Cogsworth – esa cosa se ve peligrosa.

-Puede ser pero es a única oportunidad que tenemos para estudiarla – miro con fascinación a la pequeña presa – no tendremos otra oportunidad así.

Lumier levanto una ceja ante esto, Cogsworth negó con la cabeza pero el viejo terco consiguió lo que quería, en otra habitación las dos trillizas restantes chillaban alrededor de Gastón quien ya estaba preparándose para salir, poniéndose capa tras capa de ropa un aburro cálido y cargando su arma listo para un posible suicidio.

-Bella – llamo Lefou al ver entrar a la mujer con la Bestia – debes detenerlo va a salir – le suplico.

-¿Qué? – dijo confundía – ¿Gastón que está pasando? – pegunto al hombre que incluso en esos momentos arreglaba su cabello.

-Las trampas no van a atrapar nada, todo a los alrededores está muerto – murmuro – iré más arriba a las montañas y traeré carne – dijo con convicción.

-Estás loco – dijo Bella – has visto al conejo ellos siguen ahí afuera vas a morir – trato de detenerle.

-Olvidas con quien estás hablando – enarco una ceja.

-Es demasiado peligroso Gastón – dijo Lefou – no vayas.

-No vamos a morir de hambre en este castillo – dijo finalmente- mira la vela y el reloj estarán bien pero nosotros debemos alimentarnos – luego miro a la bestia - ¿Qué pasara cuando el tenga hambre? – levanto una ceja – no vamos a ser su cena – un gruñido asusto a las mujeres que chillaron ante esto pero por lo demás todo estaba tranquilo.

-Entonces voy contigo - dijo Lefou – te ayudare y…

-No – lo empujo – te quedaras aquí a salvo.

-He ido a cazar contigo antes

-No cuando hay cosas tan peligrosas asechando – negó rehusándose a arriesgarle así.

-Lleva a Maltes entonces – sugirió pues el caballo seguía en los establos.

-No voy a dejarte sin tu caballo, será demasiado ruidoso – murmuro.

-No podrás tu solo.

-Iré a cazar yo entonces – gruño la bestia – este es mi castillo mi responsabilidad.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea buena idea – Gastón lo empujo con suavidad – si terminas como uno de ellos será mil veces peor para nosotros – la bestia resoplo ante el obvio insulto a sus habilidades por lo que rugió y Gastón apunto su arma listo para disparar cuando Bella se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡basta! – dijo regañándoles – ambos basta, tu intención es buena Gastón, tiene razón moriremos aquí si no hay comida pero no iras solo – antes de que el cazar pudiera replicar Bella lo calló – sé que eres muy bueno Gastón y extraordinario pero tendrías que cazar algo realmente grande para que al menos pudiéramos sobrevivir un tiempo de lo contrario te arriesgarías demasiado y no podrías cargar tu solo la presa – la bestia sonrió entonces ganador de la discusión cuando Bella lo miro – y tú, sé que eres muy grande y posiblemente seas bueno al cazar pero Gastón es el mejor cazador de la aldea y créeme es bastante bueno por lo que ambos debe ir.

-No – dijo Gastón

-Me rehusó – gruño la bestia.

-Escuchen – suplico la mujer – necesitamos a ambos, lo entienden cierto, sin ustedes no sobreviviríamos – los miro fijamente – por favor.

-Bien – dijo de mala gana Gastón, mientras la bestia solo asentía.

-Perfecto y recuerden, no mueran por favor – y Bella corrió abrazar a cada uno de ellos – suerte.

Gastón lanzo una última mirada a las personas que debía proteger, sus ojos se detuvieron en Lefou quien parecía querer decirle algo, mas Gastón solo asintió en su dirección y salió de ahí, llegando a la pared la bestia presumido como era de un salto paso el muro, Gastón rodo los ojos pero termino por escalarla y ambos así miraron al bosque, aquel silencioso que lucía mucho más aterrado, ellos se internaron en dirección a las montañas, en el castillo un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre todos.

Horas más tarde aquel silencio se convirtió en caos, la muerte les había encontrado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y bien Alejandro magno fundo un gran imperio pero se dice que posiblemente mantuvo así como muchos hombres de la época relaciones homosexuales, no solo con Hefestión su mejor amigo si no con sus eunucos, ahora debemos recordar que en ese tiempo este tipo de relaciones no se condenaban y de hecho se alentaban en los ejércitos, se decía que un ejército lleno de amantes lucharía con más fervor que uno normal y tiene sentido ya que pelear para mantener a salvo a tu pareja es más fácil que por un completo extraño, el punto es que en ese tiempo estas relaciones eran comunes y permitidas, Gastón entrega este libro a Lefou para inconscientemente declarar su amor por él, en su mente se ve como Alejandro un conquistador bravo guerrero y a Lefou como Hefestión su amigo de la infancia leal, su confidente y bueno lo más importante en su vida, cuando Hefestión murió Alejandro cayó en una enorme depresión llegando incluso a colgar al médico que lo atendió.**

 **El libro me lo invente.**

 **Así que Gastón quiere a Lefou pero su cabeza le dice que a quien debe amar es a bella, consigue el trofeo, esa es su meta.**

 **Quien va a morir en el próximo y ahora si último capítulo no se lo pierdan.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Lefou para Gastón?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Maurice, Bella ha estado buscándote – murmuro Lefou entrando a la habitación que se había convertido del viejo hombre – ¿Por qué esa cosa esta aquí? – pregunto con horror al ver al dichoso conejo muerto.

-Conocimiento – dijo el hombre – no quieres saber por qué siguen moviéndose y atacando a todos.

-No – dijo Lefou con desagrado – debe deshacerse de ella.

-Tranquilo Lefou la correa lo mantiene en su lugar.

-Si claro – rodo los ojos Lefou pero acercándose con curiosidad – ¿cómo es que puede moverse? – pregunto finalmente curioso.

-Aun no lo sé – murmuro el hombre quitándose las gafas que traía – pero mira esto a trampa golpeo todo si interior, órganos vitales destrozados – dijo señalando donde su estómago estaba totalmente destrozado – pero aun así sus patas traseras y delanteras funcionan.

-Entonces puede correr y – su voz se fue apagando pero Maurice comprendió totalmente lo que quería decir.

-Y buscar alimento – termino el hombre por el – ven te mostrare algo – dijo el viejo hombre quitando su atención del conejo y enseñándole un libro viejo sobre un escritorio.

-Lo siento pero no sé leer – se excusó avergonzado, solo el en medio de lo que bien podría ser el final del mundo civilizado se sentía avergonzado por no saber algo tan poco importante como leer.

-Está bien te lo explicare, esto de aquí es un modelo del cuerpo humano – señalo el diagrama en el viejo libro - muy bueno por cierto, estaba en la biblioteca de la bestia y déjame decirte que es la mejor biblioteca en la que estado – empezó a divagar el hombre.

-Maurice – Lefou resoplo dándose cuenta que de nuevo este sujeto empezaba a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Cierto, esto es el cuerpo humano, Gastón dijo algo sobre dispararle a la cabeza para definitivamente matarlos, pero si no mal recuerdo Stanley golpeo a uno aquí – señalo algo en sus libro – la nuca inmovilizando al hombre, por lo que creo que lo que sea que los traía de vuelta está aquí.

-En ramas dentro de nuestra espalda- hizo una mueca al ver el complicado diagrama de ramificaciones de lo que él no entendía era nuestro sistema nervioso.

-No esto es nuestro sistema nervioso central- explico - estas ramas, son pequeñas ramificaciones y si las cortamos de tajo no puede moverse el cuerpo y no hay resucitación – dijo como gran descubrimiento.

-Maurice no entendí nada – suspiro el hombre – pero a supongo… ¿Dónde está el conejo? – murmuro puesto que su vista viajo hasta donde el animal debía estar amarrado.

-Ahí donde lo dejamos – murmuro el hombre levantando la vista solo para ver que efectivamente no había nada en la mesa solo una correa mordida rota.

Lefou resoplo y solo pudo pensar joder, Gastón va a matarme, si esta cosa no lo hace antes.

* * *

-Han regresado – dijo una de las trillizas – Bella Gastón ha regresado – de inmediato llamo la atención a la joven a la ventana, bella no perdió el tiempo de correr a revisar que ambos regresaran.

-Y traen comida – dijo emocionada a otra – sabía que nos salvaría.

-Gracias a dios son ambos – sonrió Bella acercándose a los dos que entraban, la bestia traía en su espalda un enorme venado muerto por un solo tiro del experto cazador y Gastón llevaba varias liebres a su costado, ninguna presa sería muy pequeña, no durante esos momentos.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta, amo – dijo la tetera feliz de verlo – y usted también Gastón – lo saludo lo que dejo confundido al cazador que no se esperaba eso – rápido a la chimenea deben estar cansados.

-Yo jamás estoy cansado – gruño Gastón pero Bella solo rodo los ojos – te dije que todo estaría bien Bella – sonrió – ahora ¿dónde está Lefou? – pregunto intrigado.

Entonces un grito irrumpió en el castillo, Gastón lo reconoció, ese era Lefou, dejando caer las presas al suelo salió corriendo en dirección al ruido, un disparo se unió entonces y luego otro y cuando Gastón llego ahí intentando abrir la puerta cerrada, la bestia la arranco de un tajo, Gastón solo entro para encontrarse con una destrozada habitación, ahí en medio de todo el caos Maurice temblaba de miedo, entre los papeles destrozados Lefou sostenía su arma apuntando desde el suelo y más allá de él, la figura ensangrentad del conejo rabioso finalmente desparramada.

-Gastón – dijo Lefou reconociendo a su amigo bajando el arma – has vuelto – sonrió al verle.

-Lefou - murmuro Gastón había estado tan asustado pensando lo peor.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí? - pregunto la Bestia todos entrando a la habitación entonces.

-Lo siento Bella – dijo Maurice mientras Gastón ayudaba a levantar a Lefou.

-¿padre? – dijo esta ayudando a su padre.

-Solo quería saber que pasaba – dijo nuevamente y cada una de las piezas encajaron para los demás- no creí que mordiera las cuerdas para liberarse no lucia muy inteligente, cuando nos dimos cuenta nos atacó pero Mesier Lefou logro acabarle.

-Está infectado – el grito de Paulette los dejo helado, Lefou se levantó entonces con ayuda de Gastón, su mano dejo de agarrar su costado y la sangre no tarde en brotar.

-Dime que el viejo te disparo – suplico Gastón al ver la sangre pero Lefou negó con la cabeza retrocediendo un poco.

-Lo siento – dijo cabizbajo – no fui lo suficientemente rápido - y todos los colores del rostro de Gastón le abandonaron, la buena fortuna que habían tenido en la cacería les abandono entonces.

-Un paso atrás – dijo Tom levantando su arma en dirección a Lefou.

-¿Qué rayos haces Tom? – gruño Gastón levantándose delante del hombre armado, Lefou solo agacho la cabeza listo para lo peor.

-Tenemos que hacerlo – Stanley también levanto su arma pero el parecía mucho menos ansioso por querer disparar.

-Tú lo dijiste Gastón esta contagiado - respondió Tom sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Si alguien se atreve a tocarlo le matare – más Gastón se paró con firmeza negándose a abandonar el lado de Lefou, nadie iba a tocarle, no estando el presente.

-Está bien Gastón – sonrió Lefou tomando su arma y poniéndola en la mano de su amigo – aquí, solo dispara – le pidió porque si alguien iba a matarlo quería que fuera el, quería morir a manos de Gastón al menos seria menos horrible para él se dijo.

-No voy a hacer eso – replico Gastón sorprendiéndole una vez más – no voy a matarte – gruño apartando el arma.

-¡Estas poniendo a todos en peligro! – grito Lefou sorprendiéndole pues el hombre bajito temblaba de miedo, asustado mientras suplicaba por su muerte – solo hazlo – empujo a Gastón para llamar su atención más este no se movió – bien – frunció su nariz – Tom dispárame – pidió.

-¡No! – gritó empujando a Lefou y alejándose de inmediato al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro – nadie va a hacerlo.

Y ambos hombres se miraron y durante esos segundos nada más importo, hasta que el clic de un arma le trajo de vuelta, Tom apuntaba listo para destrozar la cabeza de Lefou, más la Bestia levantando su garra quito el arma del hombre y negó con la cabeza, algo debió ver, ser el único en comprender la silenciosa conversación de aquellos hombres pues solo empujo a todos afuera.

-Tienes cinco minutos –dijo a la habitación sin referirse a uno en específico, solo les dejo ahí aterrados por lo que pasaría.

-Gastón – dijo finalmente Lefou pues el silencio era demasiado pesado y el tiempo estaba por agotarse, Gastón solo se negaba a mirarle luchando con el propio mar de emoción en su interior solo agravando su culpa.

-Te engañe, la deje morir – empezó murmurar – dios Lefou lo siento pero pude salvarla.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confuso creyendo que su amigo finalmente sucumbió a la locura, el estrés de la situación.

-Tu madre, cuando llegaron los moros te dije que ya estaba muerta no fue así – Gastón se negó a mirarle – ella estaba viva y puede advertirle pero en su lugar corrí a buscarte, tú eras en todo lo que tenía que pensar – confeso finalmente dándole la espalda - era lo único que me importaba que estuviera a salvo.

-Gastón – Lefou miro a su mejor amigo, a su hermano de armas a aquel a quien mas amaba en todo el mundo y como siempre había hecho quiso consolarle, aquí estaba el a punto de morir y era Gastón quien estaba aterrorizado, quiso reír ante lo absurdo de la situación pero la espalda tensa del hombre le dijo que no era buen momento y aunque también quería abrazarle se resisto, apretó sus manos a sus costados para no interrumpir aquel momento.

-En la guerra deje a un batallón entero a merced de ellos, joder el enemigo los diezmo por que el capitán no estaba ahí para dar las ordenes pero tenía que regresar a buscarte – aquello si lo sorprendió, recuerda el momento exacto, hubo muchos si pero en aquel se separo de todo el batallón estúpidamente y si no fuera porque su mejor amigo había regresado estaría muerto, a merced de los invasores lo único que lo salvo fue Gastón, el no supo lo que sucedió con los hombres solo que al final del día muchos de ellos estaban muertos, ahora entendía el por qué - eres lo más importante, no lo mejor que eh tenido en la vida Lefou – apretó los ojos- lo único bueno que eh hecho ha sido concerté – termino en un susurro sus hombros entonces descansaron, agradecidos de poder liberar aquella pesada carga emocional.

-Gastón – Lefou estaba sin palabras, durante años había soñado con esto, con ser importante para Gastón tal vez no de la forma que él lo miraba, no esperaba verlo cantarle sonetos o proclamar su amor, no solo quería algo así, reconocimiento, saber que era importante, realmente importante en la vida de su amigo y ahora cuando finalmente su deseo se concedía sonó tan parecido a una despedida que lo odio.

-Hacerte sentir orgulloso es la única maldita razón por la que sigo peleando – se giró entonces para mirarle con miedo - escucha Lefou no vas a morir – se acercó a él para tomar su rostro con fuerza, para mostrarle lo serio que era en su promesa - oíste, así que por favor no cambies – pidió en un suplica - Lefou has eso por mí por favor – volvió a pedir apretando el rostro del hombre más bajo, mirándole con tanta intensidad, con anhelo listo para terminar su confesión con broche de oro - por favor mon… a… ami – mas no pudo, Gastón incluso en ese momento tan cerca de perderle no pudo hacerlo y estuvo bien Lefou no esperaba más nunca lo hizo y lo abrazo con más fuerza, lo acuno contra su cuerpo besando su frente como hacia cuando eran niños, como Lefou solía hacer durante la guerra, como aquella vez en la que estabas seguros que morirían, lo abrazo porque incluso en un momento así Gastón no sabía nada mejor que hacer.

Afuera en el salón del castillo el ambiente era aún más tenso, todos esperando el momento en que el disparo se escuchara, todos esperando lo peor.

El trueno del disparo corto el silencio helado con facilidad, Bestia acuno a Bella quien resistió el impulso de llorar abrazando al enorme animal, las gemelas se miraron consternadas, Stanley bajo la cabeza impotente por la situación y los demás solo miraron a otro lado, incluso los sirvientes en el castillo supieron de alguna forma que pasaban por una enorme crisis.

-Gastón – dijo finalmente Paulette levantándose de su lugar al ver la puerta abrirse – ¿estás bien?

-No voy a hacerlo – suspiro dejando caer su arma, Bella sintió alegrarse y los demás parecían confundidos pero igualmente asustados ante la negativa de Gastón.

-Bien lo hare yo – dijo Tom con determinación pero realmente no queriendo hacerlo.

-No – dijo Gastón deteniéndole – no lo entiendes, nadie va a tocarle – sentencio mirando amenazadoramente a su viejo amigo de copas.

-Pero él está infectado – empezó Maurice, intentando ser la voz de la razón.

-¡Tú otra vez! – gruño con renovada ira empujando a Tom y abriéndose paso al viejo – tú causaste esto – dijo levantado al hombre por sus costados sacudiéndole con violencia.

-Gastón basta fue un accidente – dijo Bella intentado arrebatarle a su padre.

-Tu padre volvió a causar esto – gruño – su incompetencia mato a Magnifique – acuso recordando a su buen amigo – y ahora puso a todos en peligro – lo lanzo contra el piso pues la Bestia gruño amenazante - Si Lefou muere voy a abrirle su estómago y dejarlo a vérselas con esas cosas- termino con verdadero odio.

-Gastón – llamo Bella para intentar calmarle tomándole del brazo, más Gastón la tomo a ella para quitársela de encima.

-Si el muere te matare igualmente – escupió la amenaza ignorando por completo a la bestia que gruñía para entrar nuevamente a la habitación tras dejar en claro que nadie mataría a Lefou, no en su presencia al menos.

Stanley se levantó decidido, él tampoco estaba feliz por eso pero sabía que alguien tenía que hacer dio un par de pasos al frente cuando la Bestia le detuvo, negando con la cabeza le impidió seguir y aun que Bella trato de hacerle entender lo grave de la situación el habita tomado una decisión.

No es que le agradara el hombre, dado que su primer encuentro no fue nada bueno, pero sentía un gran respeto por aquel que arriesgaba su vida para mantener a salvo a toda esas personas, pues incluso si era solo por ser el héroe, algo que ya no creía en absoluto su vida era un costo muy grande por esa frivolidad, supo que Gastón realmente se preocupaba por ellos, que realmente quería mantenerlos seguros cuando durante su viaje de cacería en el bosque, en aquellas horas en un frío silencio Gastón cansado de la situación comenzó a quejarse en voz baja, odio cada momento de ello, detesto más que nada su maldición cuando de hecho podía escuchar cada palabra claramente, y Gastón inconsciente hablo, murmuro sobre lo ingratos que eran en el pueblo, sobre lo alabado que sería nuevamente pero sobre todo cada que atrapada una nueva presa, una liebre lo que fuera él sonreía y decía "esto gustara a Lefou" tal vez el cazador no lo entendiera, se lo estuviera negando pero si cada palabra si es que el escucho bien lo único que tenía seguro Gastón en la vida era Lefou, ni familia ni realmente amigos, Gastón solo tenía a Lefou y la Bestia solo le tomo unas pocas horas para descubrirlo.

Que tan ciego debía estar el cazador para no notar que la misma admiración venia en ambos sentidos y todo mundo saben que solo hay un paso más después de eso, el amor.

Pero no sería el quien lo dijera.

La Bestia entro a la habitación donde Lefou estaba herido, después de argumentar que no sería molestado porque él era el amo del castillo y no lo permitiría, le daría unas ultimas horas a Gastón con el hombre lo que fuera necesario se dijo, así que al entrar se dio cuenta que de hecho Gastón estaba intentando limpiar la herida de Lefou, este seguía negando sobre que no importaba, que nada serviría pero la mirada de determinación de Gastón era tan genuina, tan llena de miedo por perder a su única familia que no pudo más que ayudar.

Sus sirvientes eran objetos inanimados y nunca más estuvo agradecido de eso como ahora por lo que estos podían cuidar de Lefou sin ninguna infección y aun que la hemorragia se detuvo y Lumier explico que no podían hacer más salvo esperar Gastón no estaba dispuesto, ¿esperar que, la muerte de su único amigo?, no se repitió el saldría a buscar ayuda y traerla, así tuviera que ir caminado hasta París el no dejaría morir a Lefou no iba a permitirse perder a otra persona más, no a lo único que tenía.

-Gastón – llamo Lefou notando aquella mirada en su rostro – por favor quédate un poco – suplico – solo un minuto – dijo con voz quebradiza, "solo hasta que muera" pensó, estaba tan asustado que no quería quedarse solo.

Y Gastón entendió su miedo, comprendió lo que pedía mas no podía, no quedarse ahí y verlo morir, el gran y poderoso capitán Gastón estaba tan asustado que se negó a seguir mirando a su único amigo morir, él se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrándola con llave.

-Si alguien abre esta puerta – dijo al darse cuenta que todos seguían ahí listos, dispuestos a dispararle a Lefou – si alguno de ustedes entra ahí antes de que yo regrese, lo matare – sentencio y la habitación quedo en profundo silencio.

-No puedes irte – finalmente Bella trato de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Lefou necesita un médico – gruño - no importa lo que una tetera y un candelabro digan.

-Candelero – replicó Lumier pero Gastón volvió a mirarle con enojo.

-Aquí toma – entrego su arma a Bella tras revisarla por completo – está cargada si esa Bestia intenta algo apunta a su cabeza.

-Llévala tú la necesitaras – dijo en su lugar ella, sabiendo bien que no lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión sabiendo que quizás sería el último momento que lo vería.

-La Bestia – le recordó a lo que la chica solo suspiro rodando los ojos.

-Él no va a matarnos Gastón – dijo totalmente convencida.

-Bien – dijo no muy convencido lanzando miraditas acusadoras a la Bestia pero con la bodega llena de carne tal vez realmente no era un gran peligro - Pero si algo pasa colgare su cabeza en su propio castillo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que amenazarle? – dijo ya cansada por la situación - podrías confiar en él una vez.

-Es una jodida Bestia – levanto los brazos con dramatismo - literalmente.

-Me sorprende que sepas que signifique literal – se burló ella.

-Estoy tan harto de ti bella, siempre creyéndote mejor que todos nosotros – finalmente había logrado, todo el amor y deseo que había sentido Gastón por la chica se evaporo en un instante, sabía que debía quererla, tenía que hacerla su esposa, era su destino pero su actitud era tan desesperante que simplemente exploto.

-Mira si lo dice el capitán que no dejó de vivir en sus años de gloria – respondió con sarcasmo.

-Yo defendí tu vida y la de Francia en una guerra Bella – escupió cada palabra -soy lo que pregono pero tú siempre detrás de un libro sintiéndote mejor que todos, eres tan culta, que bien pero no dejas de restregarlo a aquellos que no lo son – señalo entonces a los demás presentes que desviaron las miradas avergonzados, puesto que también se habían sentido intimidados por la actitud de la chica.

-Si ellos quisieran podrían – empezó defenderse pero Gastón nuevamente la interrumpió.

-¿Podrían qué Bella? - gruño - ¿Que sabes tú de la vida?, ¿de tener que abandonar la escuela para trabajar en casa? – señalo lo obvio algo que ella no se esperaba.

-Eso no es excusa - dijo algo tentativa.

-¿A no? Tienes idea de lo que es que tu mejor amigo deje su educación para trabajar en el molino y pasar toda tu vida intentando convencerle que no es mejor que los demás sin que creas que le mientes – gruño con ira, ya no sabía ni lo que estaba confesando pero ya que, Lefou estaba a punto de morir en este punto ya nada le importaba a Gastón.

-Gastón no – intento al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No, no sabes por qué tu padre te permitió hacerlo – lo señalo acusatoriamente - él te dio libertad pero ninguno de nosotros la tiene Bella, tuviste eso, pero ni yo, o alguna de las otras chicas pudo – Bella las miro y ellas solo jugaron con el dobladillo de sus vestidos asintiendo, porque no ninguno de ellos tuvo la oportunidad, desde pequeños se les fue dado un papel, un lugar y tuvieron que seguirlo al pie de la letra, Gastón más que nadie sabía eso, es el mejor, siempre, no solo fue algo que sus padres le empujaron, fue un pueblo entero.

-Lo siento – murmuro ella avergonzada.

-Solo cállate y ve a ver a tu bestia – gruño listo para irse.

-Él no es una Bestia, es mucho más humano que tu – y aquello hizo que Gastón volviera a mirarle con enojo, toda la ira de vuelta y bueno una nueva discusión empezaba, quizás solo necesitaba sacar algo de esa frustración y Bella le estaba dando el pretexto adecuado.

-¿Humano? – bufo – tan humano que iba a echarnos a primer momento, tan humano que quiere matar a Lefou, tan humano que fue transformado en eso – lo señalo confundiendo a la joven, al Bestia solo se encogió ante la acusación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo confundida.

-Creí que eras inteligente bella – rodo los ojos – ¿no te has preguntado que hace un castillo como este en medio del bosque, un bosque encantado por cierto, con sirvientes hechizados? – Bella solo negó con la cabeza – enserio no lo has pensado, tu amada bestia esta maldito – gruño – todo este lugar lo está – agito las manos – y algo así no se logra por ser "humano" – termino con sarcasmo haciendo comillas en los aires.

-Él tiene razón Bella – suspiro la bestia decaída – no soy quien crees que soy – dijo – no soy bueno.

-No digas eso – dijo la joven – no importa – sonrió – no importa lo que fuiste antes, lo que hiciste en el pasado, lo que importante es el ahora, quien eres en este momento y ahora eres un ser maravilloso.

-Hay por favor – rodo los ojos Gastón al ver tan conmovedora escena, tanto amor le hizo retorcer el estómago sabiendo que eso sería algo que nunca tendría.

-Sé que no lo entiendes Gastón – bella se giró a verle tomando la mano de la Bestia – y me da pena por ti, pero el amor no debe ser limitado por la sociedad o estúpidos Tabúes – volvió a mirar a la Bestia – te amo y eso es todo lo que importa ahora.

Gastón observo lo sucedió sorprendido tanto como lo hacía la bestia, no solo fue el gesto de ella, si no sus palabras, tal vez tenía razón, quizás él podría también… todo pensamiento fue borrado de inmediato pues una intensa luz broto de donde Bella besaba a la Bestia y la luz brillante lo cubrió todo para finalmente dejar tras de sí a un hombre y uno a uno de los sirvientes que había conocido fueron tomando forma humana, incluso Agatha había sido sorprendida cuando la rosa en los aposentos prohibidos del príncipe empezaron a brillar, aun le quedaba un pétalo y ella había temido que jamás se rompiera y véanlo ahí la maldición rota gracias a la intervención de Gastón.

La maldición se había roto, y no pudo ser en peor momento.

* * *

Con la maldición rota todo era diez veces más problemático, todos los sirvientes que estaban a salvo morir y regresar como esas cosas ahora eran posibles víctimas, muchos de ellos quienes habían visto el conejo estaban muy asustados, eran vulnerables nuevamente y aun que varios estaban aliviados por ser humanos la mayoría deseaba regresar a ser un simple artefacto, cualquier cosa era mejor que morir devorado.

Así que con este nuevo problema la ayuda definitivamente sería necesaria, la comida escasearía pronto y aun que en su cacería no habían encontrado ningún caminante eso podría terminar y quedar rodeados y de alguna manera morir ahí, por lo que Gastón hizo ver su punto sobre tener que salir al mundo buscar ayuda, armas lo que fuera para ponerse a salvo, aun cuando su objetivo siempre fue ayudar a Lefou tampoco pensaba dejar a los demás ahí solos.

-Iré contigo entonces – dijo el príncipe recién convertido en hombre al comprender el punto del cazador.

-No – le detuvo Gastón – tienes que quedarte – insistió molestándole.

-Seré un príncipe Gastón – gruño el joven molesto si habían todos recordado a su majestad el príncipe egoísta pero de nuevo había cosas más importantes que enojarse con el idiota que empobrecía la región – pero no voy a quedarme atrás mientras – más Gastón lo interrumpió cada vez gruñón, él estaba a punto de una jaqueca nivel dios.

-¿un príncipe? – bufo Gastón – eso no es importante ahora – rodo los ojos – te estoy confiando la seguridad de lo más importante para mí – gruño amenazante – quédate y protégeles – suspiro decidiendo no empezar una nueva discusión la última le trajo el problema de los nuevos humanos, no quería saber que pasaría después – volveré en tres días, si no regreso – las trillizas jadearon ante eso – no vengan a buscarme – sentencio.

Y salió de ahí resistiendo el impulso de mirar atrás una vez más.

En la habitación que origino aquel nuevo predicamento, rodeado de libros, mapas y coas que no comprendía Lefou cerró los ojos, estaba cada vez más cansado, herido y solitario se había cansado de llorar, bueno eso sería todo y en contra de sus deseos terminaría como muchos esperaban de él, total y completamente solo, solo esperaba no hacerle daño a nadie, con un último suspiro y un pensamiento más a la seguridad de Gastón, Lefou dejó de respirar.

* * *

Gastón salió sigiloso por el bosque, sabiendo bien la dirección a la que se dirigía, se dio cuenta que había sido algo estúpido la noche pronto caería, pero con la emoción de la cacería, de Lefou, la Bestia volviéndose príncipe, joder Lefou, no tenía tiempo para pensar en tonterías debía encontrar ayuda pronto llegar al siguiente poblado y si no había ayuda a París y tenía que hacerlo ya, lo más agradecido y extraño de todo fue que no había ningún animal cerca, al menos con la maldición rota ya no estaba nevando.

El paraje desértico frente a él no le gustó nada, no iba caminando eso sería estúpido, intentaba llegar rápidamente por lo que había tomado a Maltes para una última aventura, el caballo aún estaba triste, acongojado por la muerte de Magnifique, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos por lo que lo comprendía, sin embargo tras pedirle ayuda en lo que sería la última vez para salvar a Lefou, el caballo no había dudado y se había dejado montar con rapidez, lo agradecía, no quería admitirlo pero ir a ese lugar solo lo aterraba, incluso tanto como ver a Lefou morir por lo que la compañía de tener a Maltes era agradecida, lo único bueno del bosque era que había suficientes arbustos para esconderse, lo malo del bosque es que había suficientes arbustos para que algo se escondiera y atacarles pero llegar al paraje desolado del camino no fue mejor, no tendrían donde ocultarse no habría a donde correr si los emboscaban esos caminantes.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, por Lefou lo haría, con gran cuidado ambos jinete y bestia caminaron esos caminos desérticos, atentos a cualquier peligro casi lo lograron en total calma, hasta que la noche empezó a hundir más las tinieblas y Gastón tuvo agitar el paso, llegaron al pueblo a su velocidad y con el miedo ni sintieron el camino, todo estaba oscuro ni una luz, ni una alma parecía habitarlo, como si este fuera un lugar fantasma, con miedo Gastón guio el caballo hasta una pequeña cabaña se veía abandonada y con una enorme puerta, entro con el arma por delante listo para defenderse, afortunadamente estaba vacía, sin perder tiempo hizo pasar a Maltes y ahí, juntos durmieron intentando no morir de hipotermia, el no quiso que una hoguera los hiciera blanco de los muertos.

Era ya casi al crepúsculo del amanecer un ruido afuera alerto sus sentidos, asustado y desorientado Gastón no comprendía lo cansado que estaba hasta que se quedó dormido, se levantó para mirar lo que sucedía, pudo verlo entonces cuerpos vacilantes caminando por la ciudad entera, eran muchísimos no entiende cómo es que no les atacaron al llegar, pero el mar de estos estaba pasando por toda la calle, el caballo relincho a su lado y de inmediato corrió a calmarle suplicando por no ser escuchado, algo golpeo la puerta con insistencia, una vez, dos veces más y el levanto su arma listo para disparar a lo que fuera que pasara por esta, incluso Maltes aguanto la respiración pro un segundo entonces el caminante aburrido se alejó.

El alivio fue total, Gastón cerro lo ojos y dio gracias por eso luego intento convencer al caballo de que se callara y buscando otra salida subió al tejado para analizar la situación, los muertos, cambiantes parecían salir del pueblo, tal vez en busca de alimento, tal vez en busca de cualquier otro lugar que infectar, maldijo internamente cuando muchos de estos anduvieron en dirección al castillo esperando que no pudieron llegar a él suplico a un Dios que no creía, Gastón salto de tejado en tejado en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, lo necesario para ayudar a Lefou, tal vez no podía encontrar un médico pero si algunas medicinas, aun cuando su razón le dijo que sería inútil la ignoro, se negó a sentarse y verlo morir, se negó a no hacer algo, finalmente dio con el boticario del pueblo, tal vez fue algo divino pero lo encontró, tras asegurarse que no había nadie entro y empezó a rebuscar entre los viajes y extraños artefacto en busca de algo que le sirviera, sin saber que tomar exactamente tomo todo lo que pudo, entonces un ruido lo alerto.

Un hombre totalmente desfigurado gruño en su dirección enseñando sus enormes dientes jadeantes de muerte, Gastón pensó en dispararle pero no queriendo atraer más por el ruido intento golpearle y arrancarle la cabeza, lo logro pero detrás venia otro y otro y uno mas no podría con eso, no si quería llevar las medicinas intactas así que opto por retirarse, empujo la vieja mesa de madera en dirección de los cambiantes y abriendo la venta salto por esta, afuera un grupo de otros muertos lo vieron y giraron hacia el por lo que Gastón salió corriendo con rapidez, el sol ya estaba levantados por lo que era más fácil ver por donde pasaba pero eso no impidió que casi tropezara con una enorme rama contrariado se dio cuenta que provenía de una gran hoguera preparada en medio de la plaza del pueblo justo frente a la iglesia.

Confundido porque eso estuviera ahí decidió ignorarlo dado que lo perseguían y sin más entro a la iglesia cerrando la puerta con fuerza, esta era mucho más grande que la de su pueblo y aliviado por un segundo dio gracias al señor, entonces escucho un ruido provenir entre el altar y se maldijo por ser tan estúpido, genial se había atrapado ahí dentro con alguna de esas cosas, negándose a ser la comida matutina de algún muerto apestoso Gastón levanto su arma listo para disparar, estaba de mal humor, era de mañana y hace días que no desayunaba sus huevos así que si estaba molesto.

Listo para derribar a la bestia jalo el mantel del altar y apunto con su arma, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, ahí abrazando sus piernas escondido y temblando era un niño, uno completamente vivo, con los ojos más azules que jamás vio y pequeños rizos rubios de mejillas sonrojadas, un pequeño niño vivo.

Un sobreviviente.

* * *

Habían rogado por un milagro, los padres de aquel niño suplicaron a su dios un pequeño milagro que su único hijo no estuviera muerto, que aquélla alma bondadosa no les fuera arrebatada, fue un accidente, un tonto accidente eso habían dicho los chicos del pueblo, lo vieron subir a un árbol para mostrar su valentía, una rama cayo y el pequeño niño se partió el cuello, lo que aquellos nunca supieron fue que eso no tuvo nada de accidente que esos niños le obligaron a subir ahí que lo tiraron desde el árbol para su diversión y cuando lo vieron muerto asustados mintieron, lo que nadie sabía era que habían creado un espíritu vengativo.

Ellos pobres y amables campesinos criaron a su pequeño niño con la misma amabilidad de sus corazones y aun que trataron de hacerlo bien uno simplemente no puede cambiar la naturaleza de uno mismo, su pequeño no era un criatura dulce inocente, pero estaba bien no cruzaba la línea, tal vez nunca lo hubiera hecho, tanto odio acumulado por ese tiempo era una bomba de tiempo y sin embargo aquel pequeño pudo controlarse, vivir una vida larga y pacifica siempre en control, hasta que murió y una buena mujer a quien ayudo en vida se revelo como un hada bondadosa que pago su generosas acciones equivocadamente con la vida de nuevo, el regreso pero ya no era el mismo.

Sus padres lo ocultaron muchos le habían visto morir y aun que planearon mudarse a otro lugar y empezar de nuevo su pobreza extrema se los dificultaba por el momento y el pequeño niño fue ocultado dentro de su pequeña casa, hasta que una noche uno de los sus asesinos fue hallado con el cuello roto en la misma posición en el que murió, y la siguiente otro más y otro más.

El pánico inundo el pueblo las muertes inexplicables alteraron a los feligreses que rezaban por la vida de sus pequeños y sin el hada presente en el pueblo nadie puedo dar una explicación, nadie pudo predecir lo que pasaría, más un secreto tan grande como ese no se mantiene por siempre, culparon a los padres del niño por asesinas a los otros tres en venganza y cuando descubrieron al niño en su casa los acusaron de brujería.

"Quemad a los brujos" grito la multitud, "quemad el mal que entro a nuestro pueblo" grito el padre en la plaza y sus padres fueron injustamente asesinados frente a sus ojos, la clave con las bombas y cualquier artefacto volátil es el detonante, esa acción fue la de él, el pequeño niño grito desesperado, la ira, dolor, ansioso de venganza se levantó, y toda bondad que alguna vez le fue enseñada murió con sus padres, el cura fue el primero en caer, creyéndole poseído por un demonio al ver sus enormes ojos rojos carente de humanidad trato de exorcizarlo y el chico no perdió tiempo en arrancar un enorme pedazo de su mano hasta hacerlo sangrar, un disparo intento detenerlo y cuando no pudieron matarle el solo rio atacando.

Muchos lograron huir esa tarde, varios de ellos ya mordidos, otros en compañía de infectados a las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente a la misma hora en la que aquel niño murió los muertos se levantaron y el caos se desato.

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto por enésima vez pero el niño solo negó le miraba con miedo aferrándose a una vieja hoz manchada en sangre, aquello que tal vez lo había mantenido con vida, Gastón no tenía tiempo para eso, el niño no hablaba y esas cosas golpeaban cada vez más fuerte la puerta desesperándole necesitaba una salida – bien no me digas yo me largo de aquí – le gruño dando con la puerta al pequeño campanario de la iglesia sonrió victorioso desde arriba podría saltar al siguiente tejado o escapar de alguna forma dio un par de pasos cuando la conciencia le dicto que no era muy honorable dejar a un niño indefenso ahí atrapado pero bueno se las había arreglado solo hasta ahora cierto podría hacerlo otra vez, una voz muy parecida a Lefou murmuro algo sobre no ser nada heroico y a regañadientes regreso para llevar al mocoso pero en cuanto se acercó para tomarlo el niño blandió la hoz en su dirección – bien – gruño el notando el corte en su chaqueta era su favorita – puedes quedarte y ser su almuerzo si quieres – escupió las palabras y entonces corrió por las escales.

Finalmente el niño lo siguió y cuando estuvieron al borde del tejado este volvió a temblar de miedo Gastón le arrebato la hoz y brinco al otro lado luego extendió los brazos listo para recibirle más el niño no parecía muy seguro de eso, cuando los muertos pasaron por el campanario el niño no tuvo opción y salto apenas si siendo atrapado por el cazador, pero las alabanzas estarían para después, Gastón empujo al niño y corrieron para salir de ahí.

-Gil – murmuro bajito tras encontrarse en la cabaña con Maltes, no fue fácil llegar ahí y ahora solo esperaban el momento perfecto una abertura entre esas cosas para salir de ahí y de vuelta al castillo – mi nombre es Gil – repitió.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto sin mirarle pues estaba vigilante.

-Muertos – susurro abrazado sus piernas desde su esquina en el suelo a su lado la hoz descansaba haciéndole sentir seguro – todos están muertos – y empezó a llorar ante el recuerdo tan estremecedor.

-Silencio niño – gruño Gastón corriendo a cubrir su boca dado que empezaba a ser algo ruidoso – escucha deja de llorar o esas cosas vendrán entiendes y no vine hasta aquí para ser devorado por tu culpa – el niño asintió aun asustado con la cabeza hipeando miro a Gastón y sus ojos parecían volver a querer llorar en un momento a otro – supongo que vendrás conmigo entonces – suspiro levantando al niño y subiéndolo al lomo de Maltes.

Esto era una locura no fue ahí a recuperar sobrevivientes, la rutina héroe ya había pasado ahora solo debía importarle Lefou y sin embargo ahí estaba ayudando a ese niño tras lanzar otra mirada a la calle ver al niño que se aferraba al caballo como le indico resistiendo el impulso de llorar Gastón miro a su caballo y silbo, la puerta se abrió entonces y el brinco al caballo para guiarlo entre aquellos que querían devorarlo, solo esperaba regresar a tiempo.

* * *

Se despertó al minuto instante, en un segundo todo se desvanecido y de pronto otra vez, ahí estaba Lefou se levantó ahogado por la extraña sustancia en su boca giro de inmediato para vomitar sobre un costado, bilis negra con aroma a muerte, vomito tanto que sintió que sus entrañas eran expulsadas por su boca, vomito hasta quedar completamente dolido, hasta que el color en su piel mejoro y la fiebre bajo.

Lefou limpio su boca miro el horrendo tiradero y suspiro estaba cansado sí, pero ya no tenía fiebre, al menos no tanta como antes, la herida en su costado aun dolía, no era muy grande, el conejo solo lo había mordido un poco pero había sangrado muchísimo y supuso debido a la infección o lo que fuera que Maurice dijera que levantaba a sol muertos esta había dolido horrendamente, aun dolía si pero era muchísimo más soportable que antes, el regordete hombre se sintió un poco mejor en dolor y suspirando cerro sus ojos en un intento de seguir durmiendo, esperar un tal vez milagro.

La próxima vez que despertó la puerta se agitaba violentamente asustándole porque finalmente alguien había decidido que era momento de ponerle fin a su vida, cerró los ojos esperando su destino, era peligroso lo sabía por lo que no le guardaría rencor a ninguno de ellos por asesinarle, no por evitar que se convirtiera en una de esas cosas.

-Lefou – escucho la voz de Gastón y al abrir los ojos nuevamente ahí estaba en su gran esplendor, su Gastón su pecho agitado le hizo entender que había corrido hasta aquí - gracias al cielo Lefou – murmuro Gastón y corrió a revisar cada centímetro del rostro de su amigo para finalmente abrazarlo con fuerza, escucho jadeos de sorpresa pero nada de eso importo, Gastón estaba aquí no iba a morir solo.

* * *

Bella había visto a Gastón llegar apresuradamente escucho los cascos de Maltes dese la lejanía y Adam anteriormente la bestia desde su puesto observándolo todo dio la noticia que se trataba de Gastón, lo sorprendente no fue que el cazador viniera como si dependiera su vida dándolo todo no, si no que al bajar empujo un niño de tal vez doce años más grande que Chip y murmuro un "no infectado cuídale" a sus brazos para de inmediato preguntar por Lefou, por suerte la señora Potts tomo al niño que parecía dormido tal vez muy cansado de huir y la dejo seguir a Gastón, en la puerta de la habitación una discusión se llevaba a cabo, por un lado Gastón necio quería abrirla y por el otro Tom y Stanley intentaban impedírselo.

Ella sabía muy bien la razón, detrás de esa puerta Lefou estaba ahí o lo que quedaba de el para esas alturas seria uno de ellos, un no muerto y atacaría a lo primero que la atravesara, después de que Gastón se fue pensaron mucho en la situación, Tom y las ahora gemelas votaron por eliminar la infección pero Adam se negó manteniendo la puerta cerrada de todas formas el solo no podría derribarlas así que dejaron que esas habitación se convirtiera en el sepulcro permanente de Lefou, entonces Gastón quería abrirla y enfrentarse a su amigo convertido en esa cosa ella solo quería protegerlo por lo que le arrebato la llave.

Gastón molesto miro a la chica que juro amor eterno y la odio como nunca tomo su escopeta y de un disparo abrió la puerta, de inmediato todos esperaban ver salir a una bestia sedienta de carne pero en su lugar ahí estaba Lefou con los ojos cerrados, como esperando una señal, entonces Gastón dijo su nombre y el levanto la mirada y sus ojos eran completamente normales todo en él lo era.

Los jadeos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

Tras un largo y tedioso momento de discusión se aclararon algunos puntos, primero Lefou no había cambiado de alguna forma que no se explicaban el regordete hombre era inmune o al menos eso parecido, no es como si Lefou saldría y se dejaría morder otra vez para verificarlo muchas gracias, aun cuando Maurice parecía querer decir algo sobre ciencia fue callado incluso por su hija que solo negó cualquier idea que tuviera, el segundo punto pero más importante era que estaban rodeados completamente rodeados por esas cosas, el pueblo vecino donde pensaban escapar la primera vez estaba completamente infectado y Gil su único sobreviviente no tenía idea de lo que paso, no supo de donde venía la infección pero definitivamente debió venir de algún lado lo único que les quedaba era buscar la forma de salir de ahí a parís, esperaban realmente que no estuviera infectado o que al menos tendrían ayuda, los reyes no podían dejar sin protección una ciudad tan importante como parís por lo que huir ahí era su mejor opción.

Intentaron idear un nuevo plan para salir de ahí pero con la nueva adición de gente seria muy difícil, parís estaba a tres días en carruaje algo que no tenían al menos no uno donde todos cupieran por lo que ir caminando era un suicidio y definitivamente no dejarían a nadie atrás, Gastón volvió a sugerir por enésima vez que el iría a buscar ayuda lo que le fue negado por Bella alegando que era muy peligroso y posiblemente seria negado venir hasta aquí directo al problema incluso Adam acepto que era muy posible que no mandaran a nadie, no cuando tenían que defender las ciudades.

La discusión se prolongó durante horas hasta muy tarde al amanecer y para el tercer día seguían sin acordar nada entonces la comida volvió a escasear y supieron que tenían el tiempo encima.

Lefou había abandonado la discusión desde hace tiempo, ahora solo era la Bestia perdón el príncipe Adam, Bella y Gastón quienes discutían su futuro inmediato, al principio nadie se le acercaba pero al darse cuenta que realmente no estaba infectado todos volvieron tratarle con la misma naturalidad de antes, feliz por este milagro Lefou decidió apreciar esta segunda oportunidad, iba a hacerlo se lo prometió a sí mismo y lo primero era aclarar su relación con Gastón, no quería ser presumido pero había visto al hombre durante su situación, vio el miedo al creerlo perdió, al esperanza decidido ayudarlo y alivio al verlo bien y eso debía significar algo ¿cierto?, Lefou no entendía en qué posición estaban ahora, si eran amigos, los mejores amigos pero por un momento creyó que Gastón lo bestia en ese momento cuando le descubrió con vida si no fuera por la interrupción de los presentes.

Si su vida estaba en peligro y podían morir en cualquier momento por lo que había cosas más importantes que preocuparse que pensar en su enamoramiento ridículo pero discúlpenlo pero como menciono su vida estuvo a punto de acabar y ahora que supo cómo se sentía y sabía que tal vez en cualquier momento podía morir no quería tener arrepentimientos por lo que declararse a Gastón y al menos besarlo era algo que esperaba en un momento inmediato muchas gracias, pero de nuevo ante la discusión sobre qué hacer, todo el problema de sobrevivir Lefou espero pacientemente a tener algunos minutos para poder hablar las cosas a solas con Gastón mientras tanto paso su tiempo conociendo a ese pobre niño Gil, el único sobreviviente de su aldea.

Gil era algo torpe incluso Chip era mucho más zagas que él y era solo un pequeño, de aspecto amable y dulce el pequeño muchacho no tardo en ganarse a todos los presentes y pronto se sintió incluido por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de ser abandonado, lo único malo de Gil es que parecía tener una pequeña obsesión hacia Gastón, si el tipo lo salvo y todo pero su admiración solo le recordaba a una persona, el mismo y de alguna forma Lefou se vio siendo patéticamente celoso de un niño de 13 años de edad, dios era tan patético.

* * *

Claudette no podía dejar de pensar en lo que escucho a Gil decir, en como contaba lo horrendo que fue sobrevivir en su aldea, como sus amigos fueron devorados en las calles por sus propios padres o ver a personas amables convertirse en bestias sedientas de sangre, ninguno de los del castillo comprendía la gravedad de la situación ellos habían visto al conejo sí, pero nada de eso era parecido a lo que ellos vivieron, Claudette entendía por qué Gil parecía tan exasperado al tratar de explicar lo difícil que era tener que matar un vecino que saludabas todos los días para sobrevivir, no era sencillo y la verdad las palabras de consuelo que le daban no ayudaban nada, con su propio dolor que cargar ella se alejó a una ventana cercana, afuera el patio parecía calmado más allá el bosque lucia muerto, desértico y la desesperación la invadió de pronto.

Ella iba a morir, todos iban a morir ahí, no había comida suficiente o al salir serian atacados y devorados, las personas a las que seguían estaban tan o más asustadas que ellos y simplemente todo era desesperante, ella moriría ahí, joven, bella, inmaculada, era una mierda, ojala hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Monsieur Lorey para al menos saber que no llegar virgen a la muerte, estúpidos pensamientos de una joven soñadora eran los suyos, pues en esos momento no hubo nada que lamentara más que eso, tal vez aun podía lograr algo pensó tentativa, pero ¿Quién?, los sirvientes del castillo jamás los consideraba idiotas insensibles para pedirles algo así, Stanley no era demasiado extraño muy sensible al parecer, Gastón oh si Gastón debía ser el indicado había soñado con eso toda la vida, pero ahora estaba encerrado en esa habitación decidiendo como van a morir todos si quedarse ahí y morir de hambre o ser devorados allá afuera, fantástico.

Solo quedaba una cosa, Lefou, el viejo y confiable Lefou, no era un apuesto príncipe como Adam ni un valiente cazador como Gastón pero Lefou estaba bien, era cortes dulce y bueno el sería perfecto, la trataría bien y ella no tendría por qué sentirse tan sola, en su desesperación infantil aquella chica cometió su ultimo error.

-Lefou – dijo la joven doncella lanzándose a los brazos del hombre tras engañarle para seguirle a esa habitación y así besarle.

-Claudette basta – dijo el hombre empujándole - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto confuso, pues la chica había usado su lengua hasta meterla en su garganta.

-Estoy asustada, y todos vamos a morir – se estremeció en sus brazos, realmente estaba asustado y mucho solo quería un momento la paz de no tener preocupaciones.

-Tranquilízate nadie va a morir- suspiro alejándole más y sonriendo tranquilizadoramente – todo va a estar bien.

-Tu no lo entiendes no quiero morir virgen – sollozo la joven – por favor tú serás amable lo sé – le suplico ella volviendo a lanzarse contra su pecho.

-No – la empujo al verla nuevamente su intento de besarle – Claudette eres hermosa muy hermosa pero n puedo hacer esto.

-¿Por qué Lefou? – pregunto angustiada – estoy ofreciéndolo solo quiero – dijo ella empezando a deshacer las cintas de su vestido que cubrían sus pechos.

-Lo siento pero no puedo – retrocedió Lefou bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella confundida no entendía como un hombre podría negarse a algo así.

-Soy un sodomita – confeso pues no sabía que más hacer para que la mujer le dejara en paz

-¿Tú eres? – se tapó la boca con sorpresa – oh por dios, ¿Gastón sabe esto? – y sus ojos se abrieron más ante la revelación – ¿Tu? Es por eso que miras así a Gastón – y todo su asombro cambio de inmediato a una cara de asco – eres repugnante Lefou – frunció la nariz retrocediendo dos pasos – seguramente espías a Gastón todo el tiempo, tu sucio sodomita – y lanzo entonces una bofetada al rostro de Lefou.

Gastón había estado discutiendo por horas cuando noto que Lefou no había regresado de los que sea que hubiera ido hacer, llevaba ya un par de horas o tal vez fue más, el tiempo mientras discutía con un odioso príncipe y una terca mujer pasaba muy rápido, por lo que tras gruñir por última vez y no llegar a ningún acuerdo salió en busca de su amigo, no lo encontró por ningún lado, ni siquiera la ahora no tetera supo de su paradero y tras ignorar a Gil quien empezó a seguirlo con ojos maravillado escucho una discusión en una de las habitaciones cercanas, entonces una cachetada y supo que debía intervenir.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz de Gastón se elevó en la habitación, la chica cambio su actitud entonces a la de una víctima, su cabello alborotado, su blusa abierta no era difícil parecer otra cosa.

-Gastón – dijo ella entre llanto – Lefou el trato de – y empezó a llorar lista para correr al lado del hombre más este la ignoro de inmediato.

-¿estás bien Lefou? – dijo Gastón en su lugar mirando la marca roja en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes estar preocupado por él? - dijo indignada – cuando el trato de abusar de mi – mintió.

-Oh mi querida Claudette – dijo con falso cariño – debes ser realmente estúpida si de verdad crees que Lefou sería capaz de algo así – dijo con fastidio – y tu Lefou te he dicho que no te apartes de mí vista – y sin decir más salió de ahí.

Gastón bufo ante la actitud de la chica quería aventarla por la torre o por las rejas por su osadía de culpar a su quería Lefou de algo tan ruin pero el hombre a su lado solo negó tal vez leyendo sus pensamientos y decidió dejarlo para después primero atender esa horrible marca en su rostro.

-Te he dicho que no es nada – dijo Lefou tras sentí como Gastón limpiaba con un pañuelo húmedo su mejilla magullada – estaré bien.

-Ella no debió hacerlo – gruño – y si no la lanzo por la ventana es porque – apretó los dientes no encontrando una buena excusa.

-Porque eres una buena persona – completo por el – y un héroe los héroes no lanzan doncellas por las ventanas – bromeo tomando la mano que limpiaba su mejilla.

-No más héroe amigo mío – suspiro Gastón – es agotador, ya no me interesa – bajo la mirada alejándose del toque de Lefou.

-Lamento lo de Bella – murmuro tras un largo silencio por parte de ambos – aun me sorprende lo de la Bes.. príncipe – Gastón resoplo ante eso.

-Esa cosa solo se transformó en el peor momento – gruño apretando el paño en su mano – con su fuerza y los sirvientes convertidos en objetos podríamos haber resistido más tiempo pero ahora – suspiro – tenemos que hacer algo o sentarnos a morir.

-Lo resolveremos – Lefou volvió a apoyarle incondicionalmente- sé que lo harás encontraras una solución – Gastón levanto la vista entonces miro a su amigo, al único hombre que siempre le seguía ciegamente, que nunca dejo de creer en él y se preguntó que hubiera sucedido en otras condiciones.

Si el brote nunca hubiera empezado, si los muertos no se hubiesen levantado y atacado donde estarían ahora, si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de perderlo tal vez jamás hubiera dado se cuenta de lo importante que era para él, que siempre lo fue.

Tal vez habría convencido a Bella de ser su esposa y Lefou su fiel y preciosa Lefou estaría a su lado sonriendo mientras despojaba a una mujer que jamás amo, ahora lo entendía, finalmente lo comprendió.

-Lefou – murmuro Gastón acercándose a su amigo, tomando su rostro con tanta suavidad que Lefou pensó imaginarlo, se miraron nuevamente en silencio en una conversación que no necesito palabras, solo ellos dos, solo la necesidad de sentir ahí el uno con el otro, Gastón se rompió entonces, si iba a morir ahí tenia al menos que besarle, más antes de que lograra hacerlo la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe.

-Gastón, Lefou – Stanley azoto la puerta – los eh estado buscado – dijo al instante vio como Gastón era empujado por Lefou con fuerza quien se resbalo y cayó en un sonoro golpe - ¿Qué esta? – negó con la cabeza- eso no importa el príncipe Adam encontró como sacarnos de aquí – sonrió el hombre – estaremos en parís en segundos.

* * *

-Lo olvidaste – dijo con incredulidad Gastón frotándose las cienes – tenías una forma de sacarnos de aquí y simplemente lo olvidaste – repitió con ahora furia golpeando la mesa fina de la habitación.

Y tras la muy molesta interrupción de Stanley ambos hombres salieron para seguirle no antes de que Gastón detuviera a Lefou y murmurara un "esta conversación aún no termina" en su oído, habían sido llevados a la biblioteca donde el príncipe y Bella miraban un enorme y polvoriento libro con decepción, tras preguntar que rayos hacían el príncipe explicó que cuando estaba maldito el libro fue un regalo, que él podía ir prácticamente a donde fuera con sus páginas pero al ser una bestia no tenía otro lugar al que escapar que de vuelta al castillo por lo que estaba atrapado ahí para siempre, "un truco cruel nada más, un castigo más" lo llamo un recordatorio de la libertad que nunca tendría.

Ahora Gastón estaba molesto de saber que su única salida fue perdida por culpa del inepto del príncipe.

-Si – se excusó el príncipe – yo solo – murmuro inseguro si decirle la verdad o no.

-¿Tu solo qué? – gruño – estabas feliz de mantenernos cautivos, en lugar de darnos una salida – lo acuso.

-Gastón es suficiente – Bella se enfrentó a la ira de Gastón mientras los demás devastados miraban el viejo mapa en el libro, adiós libertad.

-No Bella – gruño el furioso – tu príncipe aquí prefería mantenernos como sus compañeros de juego en lugar de ayudarnos a escapar – volvió a golpear el puño contra la mesa.

-Estoy segura que no fue si intención – trato de apoyarle.

-Él tiene razón bella – suspiro el hombre – lo siento, pero hace tanto que no tenía compañía que no – admitió derrotado - no quería que se fueran tan pronto.

-Oh Adam – dijo la mujer abrazando a su ahora novio.

-Vez – golpeo furioso la mesa – todos vamos a morir aquí, Lefou va a morir y todo porque este idiota no quería estar solo.

-Lamento que romper mi maldición también cancelara la magia del libro – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Deberías – amenazo empujando su pecho – porque gracias a ti todos estamos muertos, disfruta tus últimas horas como hombre, por que dudo mucho que salgamos vivos de aquí – gruño.

-Gastón no digas eso – Bella dijo molesta ya cansada de la negatividad del hombre.

-Es la verdad y si Lefou muere a causa de esto – señalo al hombre – también serás culpable – termino saliendo de ahí hecho una fiera.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Lefou en su nombre – el solo ha estado bajo mucha presión – termino n una sonrisa.

-¡Lefou! – grito Gastón desde el corredor y Lefou solo volvió a despedirse yendo tras él.

Gastón estaba tan furioso en ese instante que incluso su conversación de antes tendría que esperar.

Claudette por su parte estaba herida, había sido recada por alguien como Lefou y lo peor de todo es que Gastón también la había ignorado, no comprendía lo que sucedía, no entendía lo que pasaba , ¿acaso ya no era hermosa?, no, negó con la cabeza, vio pasar a uno de los sirvientes a la vieja bodega de vinos y sonrió, ella no era el problema, claro que no, lo era ese idiota de Lefou y Gastón por estar de su lado, arreglando su vestido en especial sus pechos fue en busca de aquel hombre, ella no iba a morir virgen.

* * *

Chip había tenido que ir por la bola nuevamente, con los adultos peleando por todo ellos decidieron divertirse un rato jugando, Gil estaba y por primera vez logro darle a la bola lo malo esta rompió un jarrón y salió disparada en dirección a la bodega y ahora debía bajar por la pelota dado que fue el quien no la atrapo, había estado tan feliz de que su madre les dejara jugar adentro, era más seguro que afuera había dicho y ninguno de ellos lo discutió, pero ahora entendía por qué no debían de jugar dentro del castillo, resignado bajo los escalones uno a uno hasta que un ruido le detuvo.

-¿Hola? – llamo el mirando a la oscuridad la pequeña pelota apenas si se miraba al final de los escalones – ¿hola? – volvió decir al dar otro paso y escuchar nuevamente un ruido - ¿Hola? – pregunto otra vez negándose a bajar fue entonces cuando vio a alguien caminar hasta la pelota reconociéndole – Felipe – dijo aliado – me asusto - sonrió - podría alcanzarme la pelota por favor – pidió más el hombre solo se tambaleo un poco y levanto su pierna listo para subir las escaleras – está olvidando mi pelota - frunció su nariz estando a un momento de dar otro paso el hombre levanto su rostro y con gran horror chip vio que su garganta había sido arrancada totalmente, grito más su grito fue opacado por mas gritos dentro del castillo.

La infección les había alcanzado.

* * *

Horas antes Claudette se encontraba perdiendo su dichosa virginidad contra la reserva de vino del amo del castillo, Felipe quien era el nombre de dicho sirviente encontraba encantador los jadeos que una virgen daba mientras la embestía sin pudor alguno, en su agitada activada tiraron tal vez una o dos botellas al suelo quebrándolas pero lo ignoraron en pos de seguir disfrutando del momento, hasta que la chica contra el dejo de hacer cualquier sonido lo que le pareció extraño, más nuevamente la excitación era tanta que continuo con su labor, cuando sintió las paredes internas contraerse con fuerza sobre su virilidad y los dedos de ella hundiéndose contra sus hombros la excitación fue tanta que termino por correrse de inmediato, satisfecho miro a la joven para con horror descubrir que esta lucia complétame diferente a como la vio hace unos minutos, sus dientes babeaban hambrientos, sus ojos estaban vacíos y el gruñido en su garganta no era natural, intento zafarse pero estaba atrapado por sus fuertes brazos y cuando iba a gritar ella le arranco la garganta, la chica siguió mordiéndole arrancando trozo de carne hasta que simplemente murió, entonces despertó y el hambre era feroz.

-¿hola? – escucho una pequeña voz, una presa lista para alimentarlo, el simplemente fue por ella.

Caludette había estado alimentándose del hombre con quien perdió su virginidad cuando un ruido la alerto entonces subió por las escaleras y llego hasta otra mujer de espaldas atacándola solo para escuchar a otra más correr, ella fue tras su presa.

Los sirvientes de catillo no se habían enfrentado a esto, la infección era nueva para ellos, si escucharon la historia, tanto Paulette, Stanley y Gil les contaron lo horrendo que fue pero no lo creían ahora al ver a una chica, una de las gemelas que llego ahí devorar a otra amiga no supieron cómo reaccionar, ellos corrieron incluso los que habían sido arañados o mordidos solo un poco, corrieron a esconderse a alertar a los demás, cuando Adam supo lo que pasaba ya era muy tarde.

* * *

Un fuerte y viril pecho lo empujaba contra la pared, labios gruesos y demandantes devoraban su boca, su cuello llenándole de marcas, dejándole en claro a quien pertenecía, sus piernas apenas si podían mantenerlo en pie, pero su compañero le ayudo a levantaras y engancharlas en sus caderas, Lefou estaba en un remolino de ensueño, sus dedos deshicieron el lazo que sujetaba el cabello negro de Gastón y por fin cumplió su sueño paso sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo deleitándose con la textura, dios era tan sedoso como imaginaba, soltó un jadeo sin poder evitarlo, Gastón empujo contra él y santa mierda pudo sentir lo duro que estaba su ¿amigo? ¿Pareja? ¿Amante? Joder no importaba esto parecía un sueño, un bello y enorme sueño y extrañamente se preguntaba cómo llegaron a esto.

Luego de salir furioso de la biblioteca Gastón se encontró con Gil el niño lo siguió durante todo su mal humor sin dejar de alabarle y haciendo a Lefou solo un poquitín celoso, pero agradeció en el fondo puesto que Gastón recupero su buen humor casi de inmediato, entonces Gastón descubrió sus celos algo que encontró adorable y mando al niño a jugar con los otros mocosos del castillo, Gil resoplo un poco pero asintió dejándoles solos, ellos intentaron empezar una conversación adecuada, Lefou esperaba poder dejar en claro sus sentimientos sobre Gastón y hacerle saber que no esperaba nada a cambio que era feliz solo a su lado incluso como un amigo solo espera que este no lo repudiara por tal cosa, más antes de hablar Gastón decidió buscar otro lugar donde discutir a solas, aceptó solo porque no quería derramar su corazón en medio donde cualquier podría entrar y burlarse pero nada más se cerraron las puertas Gastón lo empujo contra una pared y bueno ahí estaban besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Gastón murmuro algunas cosas en el cuello de Lefou que este esperaba fuerana halagos pues no podía darlos el, su mente no parecía conectar con su boca más que para jadear, cuando las manos de Gastón se colaron entre sus ropas tocando su estómago intento liberarse pero nuevamente Gastón empujo su erección contra sus muslos y bueno adiós conciencia, esto estaba pasando, casi podía sentir desmayarse por esto, Gastón se alejó de pronto asustado Lefou que se negó a mirarlo, tal vez se había arrepentido, tal vez esto no era lo que quería, tal vez.

-Deja de pensar Lefou – gruño el cazador dándole un rápido beso a lo que Lefou levanto la mirada y vio como Gastón luchaba por abrir sus pantalones casi parecía cómico lo ansioso que estaba y joder eso le recordó que estaba punto de hacer lo que fuera eso con Gastón.

Entonces un grito les helo la sangre, pues a este le siguieron aún más y fue como estar de vuelta en la aldea.

En menos de cuatro horas la mitad del catillo estaba muerta y caminando en busca de devorar, la otra mitad huía descontroladamente la mayoría ya infectados sin saberlo Gastón salió de la habitación temiendo lo peor sus ropas desarregladas poco le importaron maldiciendo no haber tomado su rifle se abrió paso empujando a los idiotas que corrían sin sentido y a todo aquel caminante que los amenazaban, así fue como llego a la biblioteca donde los demás se encontraban.

-¿Qué rayos paso? – gruño con Lefou siempre detrás de él.

-No tenemos idea – dijo Adam – escuche a las criadas gritar y luego.

-Todos se estaban matando – dijo Gil – está pasando otra vez – dijo con desesperación corriendo abruzar a Gastón, Chip se aferraba a su madre, Stanley consolaba a Paulette y Lumier junto a Cogsworth lucia tan confundido, Bella solo murmura junto a su padre y Lefou suspiro derrotado.

-Vamos a morir – murmuro Paulette – ¡vamos a morir! – grito aterrada.

-¡Cállate! – a reprendió Gastón – nadie va a morir – hablo con su voz de capitán – ¿hay alguna otra salida? - le pregunto al príncipe.

-Por la cocina – murmuro – saldríamos al patio este y a una puerta oculta para salir del muro – respondió, Gastón asintió entonces y miro a la habitación ideando un plan.

-Tomen todo lo que puedan usar de armas – volvió a ordenar – tenemos que llegar a la cocina y escapar de aquí – empujo a Gil que empezaba a gimotear en sus pies – escucha – lo sacudió – necesito que seas valiente todos ustedes – miro de reojo a los presentes – saldremos ahí y no puedo cuidar a todos ustedes – gruño – así que estén alerta iré por el frente y ustedes me seguirán – todos asintieron de inmediato y Stanley lanzo un arma a Gastón – gracias Stanley – suspiro aliviado de ver que el hombre no había abandonado las escopetas en ningún momento.

-De nada capitán – asintió gustoso y todos se prepararon.

-Esto es una mala idea – murmuro Lefou pero Gastón solo sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-No te asustes Lefou – le respondió – tienes al gran y poderoso Gastón protegiéndote – y aquello no lo alivio tanto como espero.

Entonces salieron y en definitiva había sido una pésima idea.

Perdieron a Lumier primero el vio a Babette de espaldas saliendo tras ella seguido por Cogsworth mientras gritaba su nombre, la mucama se giró entonces y rasgo la garganta del mayordomo mientras al regordete hombre lo acorralaron dos más de los hombros, ellos solo siguieron avanzando murmurando disculpas, Bella tuvo que jalar a Adam que estaba a punto de ir a ayudarles, el siguiente fue el padre de Bella, Maurice salvo a Paulette golpeando a un sirviente que iba a tacarla pero no noto al segundo y fue derribado opera después ser atacado en masa por más de ellos, Bella grito llamando más la atención y Adam usando toda su fuerza la cargo a la chica para finalmente cerrar la puerta del comedor mientras esta golpeaba desesperada por salir y ayudar a su padre, los ruidos solo atrajeron más la atención y pronto la puerta se vio siendo golpeada por todos ellos.

-Déjame salir Adam – dijo ella con desesperación – mi padre – pidió – por favor- suplico pero el hombre solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Lefou! – Grito Gastón empujando al regordete hombre solo para que al instante un sirviente saliera de entre las sombras y morder el hombro del cazador, de inmediato Stanley disparo a la cabeza de ser pero era muy tarde Gastón había sido mordido.

-Gastón idiota – dijo Lefou mirando su herida - sabes que no me pasaría nada – recrimino viendo la herida sangrar - ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?

-Estupidez supongo – sonrió débilmente sintiéndose entonces un poco mareado, algo extraño la infección nunca lo transformaba tan rápido - era hora del héroe mon amour.

-Está cambiando - dijo Stanley soltando su mano la que ayudo a sentarlo en una silla.

-¿Cómo tan pronto? – murmuro confundida Bella.

-De la misma manera que llego al castillo – todos notaron entonces a Agatha, la vieja pordiosera que creyeron perdida salió de la nada – lo dejamos quedarse y el infecto a todos – explico pero nadie entendía nada.

-Pero matamos al conejo – insistió Paulette.

-Yo misma lo incinere – dijo la Señora Potts indignada abrazando a su niño.

-Pero no a mí – murmuro Lefou comprendiendo todo – yo cause esto – dijo entendiendo todo.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Stanley completamente confundido.

-Es portador – dijo Adam finalmente mirando al hombre – no cambiaste pero estabas enfermo, lo tienes en ti y de alguna forma lo transmitiste – todos dieron un paso lejos de Lefou entonces y el solo miro sorprendió Gastón.

-Gastón – murmuro comprendiendo si había interactuado con todos pero ni Bella, o Gil quienes estuvieron más cerca estaban enfermos solo Gastón y lo único diferente fue que lo beso y, o rayos también beso a Clauidette y no la había visto desde entonces, demonios el causo eso, era su jodida culpa - yo…

-Ssshhh – Gastón le callo con suavidad – eso no importa ya- sacudió la cabeza – todos deben seguir con el plan – gruño levantándose de la silla pero notando que era inútil – será mejor que los pongas a salvo su majestad – dijo con sarcasmo pero el príncipe solo asintió - aquí – dijo entonces entregando su arma a Lefou - no dejes que me convierta en eso, no quiero ser un monstruo – dijo con tristeza.

-Tu jamás lo serás Gastón – negó Lefou - no veo la forma en que te convertirías en uno – se aferró a su mano – no puedo hacerlo – murmuro y Gastón asintió sabiendo que era verdad.

-Sonríe para mí entonces – dijo en su lugar soltando el arma igualmente y acariciando su mejilla – ¿tal vez una última canción? - pidió con una débil sonrisa.

-No hay nadie que cause tal adoración, Y siempre te admirarán – empezó cantar con suavidad, con los sonidos de las uñas de aquellos muertos rasgando la puerta - Inspiración, eres tú el campeón, Como tú, yo lo sé nadie hay - sonrió cuando Bella apretó su hombro sentándose a su lado y tomando la otra mano de Gastón - Nadie es ágil como él, Nadie es rudo como él, Nadie tiene un cuello como el de Gastón – y ella rio ante eso, sonrió mientras Gastón le dedicaba una sonrisa igual para nuevamente mirar a Lefou - No hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho – la voz de Lefou se quebró entonces pues Gastón dejo caer la cabeza, su mano fue laxa donde estaba tomando la suya y finalmente dejo de respirar, Gastón Legume había muerto – solo Gastón – murmuro ahogando un lamento mientras las lágrimas ya caían en su rostro, y uno a uno los presentes vieron morir a ese hombre, a aquel que les había protegido todo este tiempo y quien sería su héroe, Gil soltó unas lágrimas aferrándose al vestido de bella quien simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Lefou? – dijo finalmente Adam tras darle unos minutos con el cuerpo de Gastón - tenemos que irnos – le indico pues el hombre no se alejaba de ahí, no soltaba la mano de su amor.

-Cuide de ellos príncipe – respondió en su lugar.

-Lefou – dijo tentativo - vas a venir con nosotros no voy a dejarte aquí – dijo pero este hombre solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ven con nosotros – insistió Bella pero Lefou solo sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo escuchaste bien – se levantó dejando con sumo cuidado la mano de Gastón en su regazo - soy contagioso, no voy a arriesgarlos – señalo – además alguien tiene que cuidar que esas cosas no pasen por esta puerta – miro en dirección donde la puerta se escuchaba cada vez más a punto de romperse - váyanse.

-Lefou – dijo Bella con suplica.

-Vamos Bella – y el príncipe la empujo simplemente para salir de ahí, asintiendo al regordete hombre dándose cuenta que tenía razón, alguien debía al menos detener los infectados en el castillo.

Y salieron de ahí en direcciona la cocina esperando que no hubiera más sorpresas ahí, por su lado Lefou se levantó miro la puerta como esta crujía contra el peso añadido y se dio cuenta que no podía detenerlo solo tenía un arma, un pequeño mosquete con un tiro, palmeo los bolsillos de Gastón y encontró algo de pólvora miro entonces las enormes cortinas, los manteles en la gaveta y las sillas del enorme comedor y negó con la cabeza, sería una locura pero era lo mejor que tenía.

La incendiaria el castillo.

* * *

Mientras las llamas empezaban a levantarse consumiéndole todo a su paso Lefou llevo a Gastón a la cocina todos ya habían salido y encontrando más cosas para quemar hizo una nueva hoguera, quemaría lo suficiente luego empujo a Gastón a la puerta cerrada y se sentó junto a él.

 _Nadie vence a Gastón_

 _Qué valiente es Gastón_

 _Nadie muerde en las luchas como el gran Gastón._

Lefou empezó a cantar apoyado en el pecho de Gastón mientras las llamas lo consumían todo.

 _Nadie pega como él_

 _Nadie es listo como él_

 _Nadie escupe tan lejos como el gran Gastón_

Sonrió ante eso negando con la cabeza, joder Gastón hubiera amado esa canción, es una lástima que jamás la escuchara.

 _Es cordial_

 _¡Es Gastón!_

 _Es genial_

 _¡Es Gastón!_

 _Nadie puede hacer lo que puede Gastón_

El pecho contra el que estaba recargado empezó moverse, inundándole de terror mientras levantaba la vista poco a poco.

 _Otro no hay_

 _Es un hombre sin par_

 _Él es fenomenal_

 _Especial_

 _Colosal_

Dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo como los ojos de Gastón se abrían, el bello azul grisáceo reemplazando con rojo sangre y sus dientes se abrían con hedor a muerte.

 _Tú pregúntale bien a sus fans_

 _Sólo hay uno con convicción y pasión_

 _Él es G - A - S - T_

No pudo terminar la canción puesto que Gastón se abalanzo contra el arrancándole la garganta, y mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca, mientras el hombre que amaba le sostenía no dejarle escapar Lefou cerró los ojos levanto el arma y disparo directo debajo de la barbilla de su atacante volándole los sesos, Gastón cayó sobre el inmóvil, muerto finalmente y el con un último empujón se dejó caer al frente acomodándose sobre él, el amor de su vida sintiendo como la vida finalmente se desvanecía, muriendo desangrado en aquella habitación, las llamas pronto los envolvieron limpiando su última morada.

* * *

-Oh Tabitha ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto la hechicera mirando a la pobre mujer, aquella que fue en busca de su pecado y al llegar ahí reconoció la magia de su hermana.

-Solo quería ayudar – jadeo ella desde su lugar en el suelo llorando, su cabello era un desastre harapos cubrían su piel, una pordiosera en toda su extensión – eran personas buenas y gentiles - lloraba con verdadero arrepentimiento – quise recompensarles, pero todo salió tan mal – y soltó un grito de dolor mientras la hechicera se acercaba a ella para intentar consolarle – un chico tan gentil y amoroso – murmuro ella entre lágrimas – la muerte lo regreso con algo oscuro.

-No Tabitha – suspiro cansada – la muerte no puede hacer algo así – murmuro ella acariciando la cabeza despeinada de la mujer - solo revelo su verdadera naturaleza – y la mujer volvió a soltar un gemido lastimero, la culpa manchando cada lagrima en sus mejillas – sabes que ahora debemos parar esto ¿cierto? – dijo levantado su rostro y limpiándolo con cuidado.

-Hazlo – dijo ella suplicante – detén esta masacre no puedo vivir sabiéndome la causa de toda esta muerte – se abrazó a si misma volviendo a caer en lágrimas – destruye la fuente de esta atrocidad.

-Ojala hubiera otra forma Tabitha – suspiro Agatha mirando a la mujer – ojala no hubieras dado una parte de tu alma para traerlo – y la mujer arrepentida volvió a llorar ante esto, pequeños gemidos de dolor ante el recuerdo de aquella buena pareja que sollozante pidió ayuda, suplicante llegaron a su morada por la vida de su único hijo, ella, en su infinita bondad se creyó un buen juez de carácter, viendo al joven en el poblado, vio su bueno corazón, su sonrisa sonriente y amabilidad para aquellos que tenían tan poco, ella jamás vio aquellas miradas, los cuerpos de animales destrozados en el bosque, la esquela de depravación con la que el chico poco a poco había manchado su alma en un intento de sentir algo y jamás comprendió que traerlo de vuelta a la vida despertaría por completo a oscuridad en su corazón, que el vacío en su interior lo intentaría llenar con algo más que simples presas pequeñas.

-Solo corrige este desastre – murmuro la mujer bajando la cabeza sabiendo bien lo que esperaba, Agatha busco entonces entre sus ropas y saco un enorme puñal levantándolo en el aire sobre la pobre mujer que seguía llorando con arrepentimiento.

-Tu muerte traerá el fin de aquella vida y con eso la de esta enfermedad – sentencio la hechicera lista para apuñalar a la mujer cuando un rugido se escuchó derribándola, Tabitha levanto la vista y con horror fue espectadora nuevamente de aquella muerte atroz.

-Por favor – suplico ella – por favor mátame – suplico al joven que se levantaba del cuerpo inerte de la antigua hechicera, en su mano el corazón aun latiendo fue levantado para ser devorado – por favor – pidió, pero el chico solo sonrió limpio la sangre en su barbilla para acercarse a la mujer quien jadeo con anticipación a su muerte - lamento en lo que te eh convertido – dijo ella esperando que su garganta fuera igualmente destrozada, más el solo acaricio su mejilla y sonrió para dejarla ahí sollozando, condenándola a vivir en aquel mundo que ella ayudo a destruir.

Y la mujer volvió a soltar en llanto entendió que su tormento no tendría fin alguno.

* * *

-Gil – dijo con alivio Bella abrazando al joven justo antes de salir vio como Agatha salía corriendo para ser seguida por Gil a otra habitación, había temido lo peor pero aquí estaba sano y salvo – querido estaba tan preocupada – reviso su rostro con dulzura – gracias a dios estas bien – volvió abrazarle con amor - ¿Dónde está Agatha? – pregunto levantando la vista en dirección donde el chico venia.

-Lo siento – murmuro el bajando la cabeza – intente – trago saliva sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – pero era muy tarde – y empezó llorar por lo que Bella solo lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-Ssshhh – trato de tranquilizarlo – está bien querido – acaricio su cabeza – está bien cariño tenemos que irnos – levanto su cabeza para hablarle con firmeza – escucha tenemos que irnos en cuanto salgamos por esa puerta vas a correr – instruyo – corre sin mirar atrás.

-No voy a dejarte – dijo el niño abrazándose de la mujer – no me dejes – suplico y bella solo le abrazo más.

-Tenemos que irnos – Adam apareció entonces en su mano uno de los rifles cargado listo para defenderlos – ¿Bella? – llamo al ver tan angustiado al joven.

-Ya vamos Adam – sonrió ella – vamos Gil tú y Chip irán junto a la señora Potts – y tras decir eso los guió hasta la puerta.

En cuanto aquellas puertas se abrieron empezaron a correr, Stanley al frente con su rifle despejando el camino, la señora Potts cargando a su pequeño hijo a un lado de Paulette se aferraba a una hacha tomada de las viejas armaduras del castillo firmemente como su arma lista ante las amenazas, Bella y Gil venían después y al final Adam listo para protegerle.

El crujir de un par de ramas los puso alerta, todos detuvieron su andar, Adam levanto su arma apuntando a los arbustos, Paulette levanto su hacha, Stanley igualmente alerta listo para lo que fuera, Chip ahogo un jadeo con sus manos cuando de la nada un hombre apareció detrás de la señora Potts mordiendo su cuello, ella grito entonces y el sonido de un par de armas dispararon retumbaron en el silencio del bosque, tres criaturas nuevas aprecian de igual manera para terminar el trabajo de su compañero cuya cabeza fue destrozada, la ama de llaves siguió llorando la sangre ya brotando de su boca mientras era devorada viva.

Adam intento ayudarla pero de los arbustos donde antes vigilaba finalmente apareció otra de esas criaturas, el bello uniforme de plumas le hizo reconocer a Plumette, la morena se arrojó sobre su antiguo príncipe la sangre en su destrozado cráneo revelando su cerebro, aquea que resbalaba por la cuenca de su ojo faltante aun olía fresca, le disparo con sus manos temblantes a aquella que por mucho tiempo le sirvió y llego a querer como una amiga, más su dolor y pánico tenía que esperar pues nuevamente escucho otro grito nuevos caminantes aparecieron desde donde Plumette venia, muchos de ellos sirvientes del castillo, Adam levanto su arma y disparo nuevamente.

Paulette quien había tomado a Chip mientras su madre era asesinada luchaba contra el niño que llorando trataba de ayudarle, ella reamente trato de detenerlo más el niño se retorció para ser liberado, los disparos de Staney así como la nueva amenaza que se avecinaba por el otro lado ella tuvo que soltarle para levantar su hacha y defenderse de aquellas cosas, Bella no logro alcanzarle sus dedos rozaron la camisa del niño que corriendo golpeo a la criatura que devoraba a su madre, el muerto lo miro entonces tomo del hombro y encajo sus dientes, aquel niño solo tuvo el mismo horrendo final.

Y pronto los disparos dejaron de escucharse, ambos hombre miraron sus armas vacías con terror, Paulette se aferró a su arma pero retrocedió hasta quedar espalda con espalda a Bella que solo abrazaba al chico que se aferraba asustado a su cuerpo, y Stanley giro su arma usándola como un bate para golpear cabezas de los caminantes, Adam lo imito más estando rodeados fueron cerrando filas hasta quedar inevitablemente atrapados, los caminantes con retorcida calma se fueron acercando lentamente a su presa, sus bocas jadeantes hambrientas dejaron que ellos vivieran el horror de saberse pronto morir.

En aquella habitación del castillo, donde Agatha intento terminar aquella maldición Tabitha seguía llorando las voces de todos los muertos retumbante en su mente, el dolor causado, la agonía de sus muertes todo recayendo en ella como única causante, ella gimió grito al cielo su dolor arrancando su cabello con desesperación, la culpa era demasiada, carcomía cada parte de sus entrañas, pero lo había intentado, ninguno de esos caminantes ni siquiera la miraba, ella la fuente de la magia que los mantenía de pie para seguir alimentándose era respetada, tal vez al final cuando el mundo entero muriese solo entonces ella seria cazada y entonces todo terminaría.

"No" se dijo con firmeza no podía permitirlo, no podía esperar que la vida se extinguiera para poder finalmente acabarse la maldición, Tabitha miro a su alrededor el cuerpo inerte ensangrentado de Agatha le hizo jadear nuevamente, porque fue su culpa, su creación quien destruyo a aquella que terminaría con la maldición, arrastrándose en su miseria encontró la daga que momentos antes sellaría su destino y con las manos temblorosas llorando de miedo y arrepentimientos Tabitha finalmente concluyo aquella maldición, la brillante cuchilla de plata no tardo en llenarse de sangre atravesando su corazón, la mujer cayo entonces exhalando su último suspiro, una plegaria de perdón para el mismo dios.

En el bosque a merced de aquellos caminantes Stanley decidido a no morir golpeaba con fuerza a estos, más uno de ellos le hizo caer, Bella grito su nombre, mientras el hombre se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de alejarse de aquellos que querían devorar sus entrañas y cuando finalmente parecía todo perdido uno a uno de los muertos cayeron inertes al suelo, Stanley se alejó rápidamente siendo ayudado para levantarse para que al igual que los demás mirar extrañado lo sucedido.

Los muertos regresaron nuevamente al infierno, ellos estaban a salvo.

Tras asegurarse de que definitivamente estaban muertos y aun que no entendían que sucedía todos siguieron adelante, ninguno de ellos quiso volver al castillo, ninguno quiso mirar atrás caminaron durante horas totalmente por instinto cansados y hambrientos no se detuvieron, solo querían sobrevivir, finalmente una brigada de soldados los descubrió, los únicos cinco sobrevivientes de la región escucharon a los soldados decir, sucios y sedientes apenas si hablaron, uno a uno fueron preguntados sus nombres, Adam reconocido como el príncipe perdido de hace años, uno a uno fue ayudado, cuando llego el turno de Gil, cuando el paradero de su familia fue preguntado él se llamó a si mismo Gil Legume, hijo de Gastón Legume excapitán del ejército francés.

La valentía de un antiguo héroe de guerra no fue olvidada entonces, aquel que mantuvo a salvo a tantos como pudo, aquel que sacrifico la vida salvando a su príncipe, y aun que merecía ser recordado en los libros de historia eso no sucedió así, las ordenes llegaron cada poblado, toda regio fue barrida y los muertos amontonados para ser incinerados, para ser sepultados en una fosa común, la plaga lo habían llamado ellos, la muerte negra, la pandemia de muerte más mortífera y devastadora de la historia de la humanidad quedo grabada en su lugar.

* * *

-Paulette ¿está todo listo? – pregunto Bella guardando su última prenda en la maleta.

-Mis disculpas mi señora pero el joven Gil no quería vestirse – sonrió la mucama presentando al chico que incomodo jalaba el cuello de su traje.

-Es Bella Paulette no sé cuántas veces debo decírtelo – sonrió ella acercándose a Gil – somos amigos, todos nosotros – pokeo la nariz del niño – más como una familia.

-Debemos guardas las apariencias – suspiro ella – al menos hasta llegar a América – se acercó entonces para tomar a maleta de su ahora señora – vamos Stanley está esperando por nosotros en el carruaje.

Y los tres salieron finalmente de aquella casa para no volver jamás, después de la guerra y entre los escombros del castillo tras ser quemado aun quedaron algunos tesoros, Adam aun sin su título no quedo a la deriva y pudo quedarse en Francia y llevar una vida prospera con su amada ahora esposa, pero Bella tenia tantos malos recuerdos, tanta muerte en aquellos parajes que simplemente no era feliz, finalmente se decidieron entonces ir a América, al norte de esta donde podrían comprar unas tierras, empezar una nueva vida, claro que Paulette y Stanley se quedaron con ellos y Gil a quien amaba como un hijo, los cinco se embarcaron a un nuevo viaje uno que esperaba trajera consigo mucha felicidad, el poder abandonar las pesadillas que no les dejaban dormir por las noches y simplemente paz.

-Mira ahí Gil – dijo Stanley mirando desde la borda del barco señalando al horizonte donde una nueva tierra les daba la bienvenida.

-Espero que la nueva casa tenga un mejor cuarto para mí – suspiro Paulette a su lado – el anterior era demasiado pequeño.

-Incuso tiene una bañera propia Paulette – Adam apareció entonces sorprendiéndola acusándole avergonzarse por sus palabras, más el hombre solo sonrió – los mejores cuartos de la casa para nosotros – palmeo el hombro de Stanley – y sirvientes no tendrán que hacer todo tu sola Paulette.

-No era tan difícil – dijo Bella uniéndose a la conversación mirando su nuevo hogar abrazando a Gil por la espalda – finalmente todo estará bien – y su esposo la abrazo asintiendo ante la promesa de un nuevo futuro.

Gil miro fijamente frente a si, a aquel nuevo mundo, todo un nuevo continente y sonrió, sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre y sus dientes se abrieron con hambre, un nuevo mundo si, aun no entendía por que no murió junto a los demás, tal vez fue la sangre de la otra hechicera, tal vez un error, lo que fuera Gil estaba vivo, era fuerte y ahí frente a sus ojos un nuevo continente, un nuevo lugar para infectar.

Aquel regalo transformado en maldición estaba lejos de terminar.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y el final señoras y señores, Gastón finalmente acepto lo que sentía y bueno murió como un héroe, Lefou por su parte amo a Gastón hasta el final de sus días.**

 **Así que tal vez hay muchas incongruencias históricas en este fic como que la peste negra afectó a Europa en el siglo XIV mientras que la Bella y Bestia se ambientada a mitad del siglo XVIII, pero a quien le importa lo dejaremos pasar.**

 **La peste negra acabó con un tercio de la población de Europa y se repitió en sucesivas oleadas hasta 1490, llegando finalmente a matar a unos 25 millones de personas, lo que ocasionó una gran pérdida laboral, ante la escases de mano de obra los campesinos pudieron pedir mejores salarios y condiciones de trabajo lo que trajo el fin de la Edad Media, algunas personas creen que lo que necesita el mundo actual es una gran pandemia para equilibrar la población humana, creo que eso tiene sentido de alguna forma, durante la peste negra no solo murieron gente pobre mucha gente de la realeza también por lo que si tiene sentido para mí.**

 **Vesalio publicó en 1543 en Basilea su gran obra De humani corporis fábrica ("Sobre la estructura del cuerpo humano"), en siete volúmenes. Era una innovadora obra de anatomía humana, que tenía muchos dibujos muy detallados con algunas representaciones inclusive en posturas alegóricas. A él se le conoce como el padre de la anatomía moderna, de él es el libro que lee Maurice.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Un Lefou para Gastón?**

 **Y bueno voy a hacerle publicidad a mi nuevo fic Gafou, eh aquí la trama.**

 **Atrapándote (Gafou)**

 **Resumen: Gastón héroe de Villeneuve, pináculo de la virilidad y el hombre más codiciado de toda la aldea se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de otro hombre y no cualquiera, el bajito y regordete Lefou, ¿el problema? Lefou aborrecía esta clase de atención él no era un sodomita, pero Gastón no iba a darse por vencido, nadie le dice que no a Gastón.**

 **Bella solo suspiro resistiendo el impulso de golpear a su amigo de la infancia por ser un completo idiota, casi sentía pena por Gastón… casi.**

 **Au donde Gastón es Gay pero Lefou no y Bella es la mejor amiga de Gastón.**


End file.
